


Caught in the Middle head canons and prompts

by Selfindulgent_selfinsert



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfindulgent_selfinsert/pseuds/Selfindulgent_selfinsert
Summary: a collection of requests and prompts from Tumblr since they don't like NSFW anymore.





	1. Birthday present (Ruvik x reader nsfw)

Devil—kitty asks:  
#7: look deep into my eyes princess and #26 when his writing makes you wet

You knew you shouldn’t be doing this but fuck it. You’d noticed over the passing weeks since Ruvik moved into your apartment permanently that he had been furiously writing in a new secretive journal. You just so happened to have brought him a cup of tea to his new study only to see where he stashed the mysterious little book. It wasn’t hidden well but Ruvik had trust you wouldn’t go through his work, or hell even understand half of the shit he writes down. You had asked him once to write anything he needed on the grocery list and you had to ask him about every item on the list while you both shopped. It was a memorable first grocery trip with lighthearted laughing and teasing and thinking of that day still makes your heart flutter.

Missing Ruvik while he was away at Beacon, working hard being your “handsome doctor man” as you called it, you crept into his office. The drawer where he kept the book was safe no longer as you gingerly pulled the hiding spot open and retreated with your treasure to the couch. The spine was already well worn for being so new but you cracked it open anyway.

She is my light, everything about her is divine and she encapsulates me with every breath.  
My darling, love; the one I am blessed to wake next in the morning and kiss every night.

(y/n).

The way she moves and curls around me in moments of euphoria to the way she holds my hand as we walk. She is the most beautiful, enthralling, and intelligent woman I’ve ever met. She lets me take care of her and she does the same for me. From the way she makes our nightly cups of tea to the way she lets me hold her at night; the way her muscles bend and her bones resist. Every part of her is wondrous, I want to be with her every second of the day. I want to be inside her, body and mind. There is nothing I wouldn’t give to her.” 

Shit, this was good. Since when was Ruvik writing about you? It was flattering and oddly titillating, the way he wrote seemed so driven and pointed; it captivated you for longer then you thought. The world went dark and Ruvik, your loving partner rumbled into your ear “I see you found your birthday present already…” You yelped at the sudden closeness of him while he chuckled removing his hands from your eyes to cup your cheeks and pull your head to look up at him. You smiled meekly, having nothing to give in excuse. “I’m sorry dear, I guess my curiosity got the best of me this time…”

He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips “It is alright (y/n), I was going to show it to you eventually… shame I never got to finish it though…” He circled around the couch and sat beside you. Pulling and holding you against him. His arms around you were everything you needed. It was tight and warm. His mouth sat by your ear and you could feel his breath on your skin. “It’s a shame you didn’t let me finish your present (y/n). Very naughty to be snooping through my work don’t you think?” Oh god please yes! You covered your face with the journal as his hands moved closer to your core; peeling your skirt up over your thighs so gently. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” He rumbled into your ear, his right hand cupping your cloth covered labia. “I think you should pay for disturbing my work (y/n)…” His hand raised before slamming down back onto your vulva, ripping a moan from your lips that seeped out of the journals cracks your body jolting back into him from the stimulus.

His left hand came up to pull the book from your face. “Don’t hide from me, you know what you did wrong. You have to face it now…” He did it again and you jolt back into him. You rubbed against him as you jumped but for Ruvik it wasn’t enough so he lifted you up slightly and pulled you closer to his own crotch. Between the spanking and gentle rubbing Ruvik would give you after the jolt had you melting already, your mouth hanging open to let your heavy breaths out. Your head fell back into the crook of Ruviks neck, inhaling his scent; which was strangely of charcoal and tea leaves. He hit your labia again and you cried out loudly; his hand pushing your panties out of the way and running his index and middle finger through your wet folds. You crooned into his skin. “You’re all worked up from just that? Or was it my journal? Perhaps you just missed me that much today…” Left hand coming up to hold you in place by your throat, his fingers just dipping into your entrance. “Ruvik please…” you moaned loudly as he circled the edge of your vaginal canal before plunging in. There was a soft squelching as his fingers set a rough pace inside you. Delving deep to his knuckles and digging into your most sensitive flesh, forcing you to arch your back as you wailed out in pain. “Shhhh, Shh, Shhhh princess… let it happen…” He whispered as his fingertips drove in circles, stretching you out.

“You’re doing so well baby; so good for me…”

Eventually, your walls relaxed and Ruvik was able to comfortably expand his fingers inside you. He set a slow pace, dragging his fingers in and out of you drawing mewls and whimpers out of your open lips. “I could drown in the sounds you make my love…” The hand around your throat squeezing slightly as he kissed the shell of your ear. The pleasure mounted and you could barely contain your hips as they followed his ministrations; rocking into his hand at a growing pace as you chased your own release.

Ruvik ripped his hand from your vagina and laid another spank against your labia. You screamed his name, half in want and the other frustration. You had been so close only for it to be ripped away. Whining into his skin, your hands gripped onto his left arm.

“Would you like to experiment further princess?”

Your mind was muddled but you could still squeak out a weak “Please Ruvik… I need you… I need you so bad…” He helped you down on the couch, leaning over top of you. His lithe form blocking the light from the overhead chandelier; the bandages along his face hid most of his skin but not his emotions as he stared down at you with eyes full of love. It made you blush and you covered your face in your hands. “Don’t cover yourself from me, princess, I want to watch you…” You couldn’t no matter how many times you’d been together like this you could never get over your nerves. Sex is weird but you had Ruvik with you, he would never hurt you any more then you asked for and whoa boy you did ask for it. “Give me your hands princess.” You held your hands out to him to which he took both in one hand and placed them on the arm of the couch; his face mere centimeters from yours. The freehand disappearing to free himself from his belt and pants. “I love you so much, princess… so, so much…” The head of his penis tapped against your vulva; Ruvik dragging the tip along your folds. Sending a shiver up your spine and your back arching.

“Ruvik…”

“Yes, princess…”

You swallowed hard. “I…”

“Tell me princess; look into my eyes and tell me what you want. I want to hear you beg for me…”

He knew how to make you squirm, you’d give him that. Taking a deep breath, you looked at Ruvik with a sheepish expression. “Please Ruvik, I- I need you inside me…” That was all the permission he needed, pushing inside you and groaning lowly as he bottomed out within you. He held you down and his chest heaved from your heat. Ruvik swallowed hard and his hands moved up to entwine with yours, squeezing them gently as he began to plunge in and out of you. Your faces were nose to nose and Ruvik peppered your face with kisses. You both struggling to stay grounded.

The sound of skin hitting against skin filled the room as Ruvik picked up his pace. His breath heavy in your ear. “You take me so well princess… such a good girl for me…” You moaned, your nails digging into the backs of Ruviks hands. He hissed and withdrew his hands, stopping for a minute. “Oh my god, Ruvik I’m so sorry!” He silenced you with a kiss, a hand snaking between you to grasp at your throat again. “Don’t worry (y/n), I’m not bleeding. The gauze just rubbed the wrong way… I’m fine.” He began pushing into you again. He huffs into your ear as he pounds into you, the couch beginning to creak the rougher Ruvik becomes. The hand on your neck tightening as he sat up; the new angle directing the pleasure to a finer point within your vagina. You screamed out in pleasure.

“Is that a good spot princess?” Ruviks free hand scraped down your body to your clitoris. You could only nod in response as coherent speech alluded you aside from repeating yes over and over, with Ruviks name in there for some variety. He smirked down at you as you writhed under him; truly you were a sight to behold, but one only he could see. Only he could make you feel this way or touch you like this. The trust you gave him to choke you, to hurt you, to bring you to the brink and back as many times as he sees fit. Truly at this moment, he owned you, entirely and there was nothing that could rile him up faster than his utter control over you. He could burst just looking at you right now, hair splayed out, hands right where he left them and your wanton gaze that complemented your red bruised lips that hung open in a soft O shape; the flush of your cheeks and the noises pouring out of you, delicious perfection. Your walls began to clench and flutter around him, you were both so close.

“Are you close princess? I want you to cum for me, I want you to scream my name. I want to know who you belong to!” The grip on your throat released to let you speak and instead pulled the closest leg up over his shoulder to drive himself further into you. His aggressive grunts permeating the room. You couldn’t hold out any longer, orgasm taking hold of you and sending you into the waves of bliss. “OH FUCK, RUVIK!” You milked him of all his worth; Ruvik following you as well, his body falling flat against you to relish your skin against his in the last throws of orgasmic pleasure. “That’s it, princess… you’re so good for me… so good for me…”You both lay exhausted on the couch and you finally moved your arms to lace around Ruviks body. Ruvik pressed soft kisses to your neck, still inside your walls. “I love you Ruvik…” You huffed in the afterglow. “I know princess… I love you too.”

“Did that help you finish your journal?”

“Darling I could write about you for a million years and never be done; I’d much rather show you how I feel.”


	2. Going out (RuvikxReader)

Sith-side-of-the-force asks:  
Yandere starter prompts:   
Sweetheart, I have to mark you. How else is everyone going to know your mine?  
Character: Ruvik. 

You never knew you could be such a homebody; since you and Ruvik moved in together, work went downhill. You couldn’t take it and slipped up, getting fired and spending the night sobbing into Ruvik. You never really sought another job after that, preferring to stay home and look after the apartment. It made you laugh, you never thought you’d be like this, but as time passed and your friends drifted away as they were busy with their own lives; you finally knew what your mother felt like. You sat in the living room chair, an enormous wingback that felt more like a throne. It was Ruviks favorite spot to lounge. Wrapped in a blanket with a hot cup of tea you enjoyed the autumn view while the TV mumbled in the background. Your cell phone vibrated, a Facebook notification? Your old friend from the hospital, Jamie had messaged you.

Hey (y/n), it’s been a long time! We’re holding our annual fundraiser this weekend and you should come! We all miss you!

It was nice to know they still thought of you. So you bought the tickets, sure Ruvik may not want to go and that was okay, it was still a donation. Hoping deep down that you could see all your old friends again soon.

It was easier then you had anticipated getting Ruvik to agree to this outing but here you were; getting ready to go over to the local country club for some swanky fundraiser. You were living as you put the finishing touches on your look for the evening.  
“(Y/n), darling are-“ Ruvik had come into the bedroom but stopped in his tracks as he saw you. Sitting at your vanity swathed in the glittering gown he bought you, hair up and elegantly curled with the well-selected strands falling onto your cheeks. “Oh! Babe, perfect timing! Can you zip me up?”  
Turning your back to him to reveal the half done zipper. “It’s a little tricky…” You chuckled at the end while Ruvik gently takes the zipper, dragging it up your back. He lent down to look at you in the vanity mirror, his free hand sliding up your side gently to grasp your shoulder. “You look stunning my love…” He helped you up and like the prince he was, whisked you away to the event. The drive seeming like a blur before you were surrounded by old colleagues and friends. Chatting merrily into the night by Ruviks side; though he didn’t talk much the attention he gave you made your heart swell. You hung on his arm and moved around the event as he did, though it could not last forever as Dr. Jimenez and some other doctors called Ruvik away for a moment.

“(Y/n), you made it!”

You turned to Jamie, his beaming smile and hands full of two glasses of champagne, holding the fuller glass out to you. “I thought I saw you when you came in, bitch, you been?” Jamie was the saltiest nurse you ever met and his blatant attitude and disposition for cussing mirrored you. The man was like your brother, best friend and sidekick all rolled into one human and you had missed him immensely. Instead of taking the glass you pulled him into a hug which was returned immediately. “Jamie you shit! I missed you so much you never text!”

Ruvik had been gone longer than expected, the gaggle of doctors wishing to discuss research relating to his patients and the longer away from you he spent, the more worried he became. There was no one here who wasn’t a snake in his eyes, set on taking you from him but the one person he had tried to keep you from all night was currently sharing alcohol AND a conversation with you. Granted you looked adorable laughing so hard you could barely stand, even almost snorting the bubbly beverage out your nose but making you laugh like that was his job, Jamie was moving in on his territory, his love, his possession.   
“Jimenez…” Ruvik called behind him to the remaining doctor. “I think I know where to find our next test subject…”

After almost keeling over for the second time you were able to support yourself on Jamie’s shoulder. “Holy fuck Jamie don’t make me do that again! Champagne hurts in your nose!” You gave him a light slap to his arm after you regained your balance and breath.   
“(Y/n) my dear, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting so long…” Ruvik had approached and come to wrap an arm around your waist. “Jamie.” Though his cold tone broke the lively conversation and the hand on your hip was burning hot as his grip dig into your side. He led you off and you called back in goodbye to your old friend; walking down empty hallways till you could no longer hear the sound of chatter and music. This country club was huge, the unused areas unlit and echoing the steps you took. Once far enough Ruvik pulled you close and slammed you against the closest wall. While the impact wasn’t pleasant you could feel the jealousy rolling off your boyfriend and it was honestly kind of cute. He held you against the wall as his mind swam to figure out what to say, grip bruising into your flesh. “Ruvik please don’t do that now, your grip is going to leave a mark…”

“Sweetheart, I have to mark you. How else is everyone going to know you’re mine?”

His lips crashed onto yours, the last of the lipstick coming off against him. You had to admit when he was like this, you were immediately weak. When Ruvik took control you felt safe, but the fact that just a few hallways away was a party full of people who could accidentally come across the two of you was eating away at the back of your mind. He bit down and pulled your bottom lip with his teeth, traveling down your neck. Marring the surface as he went; the grip on your skin became painful as the crescents of his nails dug into your flesh. This was really hot but you had to go back to the party and you couldn’t look at our friends in the face with smeared lipstick and hickies for days. Eventually, he bit down hard on a previous welt which caused you to scream out. “Ruvik please we can’t be doing this now, how are we going to go back to the party? I can’t face anyone like this, it’s too embarrassing!”

“(Y/n), we aren’t going back to the party.” He whispered into your neck as his left-hand slide down your body, traveling beneath your dress.


	3. I love you (RuvikxReader)

Truck-ass said:  
“Do you think I like hurting you? Because I fucking love it.” ~ “I’ll kiss the pain away, doll”   
Characters:  
Ruvik to (y/n).

His grip was painful, the crescents of his nails digging into your hips. They groped your body and left angry red moons in their place. Despite the pain, moans were all that left your lips. Hands tied above your head tightly leaving you unable to escape the assault; you buried your head into your forearm for some semblance of relief. In-between the pricks of pain, you could feel Ruvik inside of you, hammering his hips against yours. Your lack of sight heightening each sensation; an indescribable feeling building in your pelvis and your legs twitching rapidly.

“Look at me.”

Ruvik’s voice joined the symphony of noise bombarding your ears. His right hand coming to grasp your chin; grip gentle as he pulled you to look at him, your eyes cracking open to look at him. His face flush, lips parted slightly to let out some soft panting as his chest heaved. Thumb moving from your chin to rest on your lower lip. His left hand dragging down your flesh, leaving stinging read lines in its wake.

“Do you think I like hurting you?”

You couldn’t answer, and the noise was caught in your throat as you gazed up at him. His left hand left your flesh, coming back down in a resounding smack against your ass; forcing you to gasp and clench around him as you keened. He choked on his breath before chuckling lightly. 

“Because I fucking love it.”

Another smack as his hand once again impacts your bruised skin. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes on the second impact; Ruviks hand rubbing burning circles into the flesh. He leaned down to kiss you, his hips grinding into your own. “So good for me princess, you’re so good for me…” The sounds of sex picked up once more as Ruvik began to pound into you once more, your body weak from his attention. His hands again on your hips and pulling you back into him; arms trapped, resisting the tugging. “Look at you, look at how your body begs for me… no one else can make you feel this way princess.” You could only nod in response, brain fried from stimulation. “I’m going to destroy you.” With that Ruvik pushed deep within you, rubbing against the one spot that would make you scream, though the noise that came out of your mouth was strained and ragged. This was not a “sexy” noise but Ruvik loved any noise you made and as you fell into the throws of ecstasy, Ruvik followed. Spilling into you as he peaked.

Within your haze, your body heavy and sore. You groaned in pain as your senses returned, the tears finally falling down your cheeks. Ruviks hands came up to wipe your tears before traveling further upwards to release your bound hands. Now the tie was removed your wrists burned an angry red. He pressed a kiss to your left wrist. “I’ll kiss the pain away, princess…” He lay more kisses along your skin; you winced once he reached the raw skin of your hips. You looked up to see Ruvik leaving you on the bed, disappearing behind the bedroom door. Leaving you to your thoughts and burning skin; you sat up and rubbed your wrists gently. The burn paling in comparison to your ass.

The door opened once again as Ruvik returned with a bottle of lotion and aloe jelly. Smiling back at you as he rejoined you on the bed, pressing a kiss to your cheek. The jelly was cold but relieved the remainder of your pain, the kisses sprinkled in-between layers of aloe and lotion certainly helped. Aftercare with Ruvik was quiet but gentle. A stark contrast to how he could hurt you, he could take that pain away. He fit you like a puzzle piece, it was like you were in tandem. His give to your take and vice versa. “You’re okay (y/n)?”

“Yeah, I’m okay dear… I’m really good. Just worn out…”

He gave you another kiss as he pulled you into him’ rubbing your back gently.


	4. In the Mirror (RuvikxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I've lost who requested this due to poor archiving on my own side and Tumblr removed the original.

Sexy prompts, Watching us fuck in the mirror and When his voice says your name. Ruvik, if you don't really mind.

Oh, I don’t mind at all… not at all.

If hell exists, it’s IKEA. Forced to wander the displays as children ran around unchecked and screaming wildly. You just had to come today hadn’t you; the number of people around you was suffocating. A child pushed between you and Ruvik, its tiny frame and your surprise the only reasons it fit through. Your arms linked and basically glued at the hip as that was the only way to move about the sea of people. After getting to the section you needed, you rest your head on Ruviks shoulder as you both stared into the many mirrors which surrounded you. Ruvik lay a kiss on your forehead while you watched in a mirror. “You look beautiful my dear.”

“Then this is the mirror!” You proclaimed, gesturing to the freestanding reflective glass in front of you. “If this is the mirror that makes you say that then it’s the mirror we shall have!” You noted the mirrors name and number in your phone's notes as Ruvik laughed. “Is that so my dear?”  
You turned to him, exasperated. “Also I just wanna leave and this one looks nice enough…”

“Fair…”

You fought through the warehouse and finally returned to your small abode; both of you sitting on the floor trying to assemble the stand for the mirror. Ruvik cursing angrily at the instructions as you lay face down in the carpet, groaning in frustration. “I am a scientist, how am I incapable of assembling this?!?!” You groaned again response, the noise muffled in the carpet. There was a pool of silence, the both of you lost in the sea of small wood bits and screws. “Come here,” Ruvik spoke curtly, his frustration evident. “Let me hold you.” He held his arms out to you, beckoning you into his embrace; his arms were warm, sleeves rolled up neatly to reveal his bandaged arms which you snuggled into eagerly. Gazing over the cluttered floor, the mirror lay flat on the carpet. Its reflective surface captivating, drawing you near and causing you to crawl on hands and knees to peer into its captivating frame. Ruvik appeared over your shoulder, his form covering your own; kissing your cheek and crawling forward. His body forcing you to move over the mirror more, your form covering the bottom third of the mirror, knees just barely hitting the frame. You knew what he was getting at as his hands roamed your figure, groping your flesh as he watched you in the mirror. Your cheeks exploded with color and you looked away, focusing on the vase of flowers in the nearby kitchen. “(Y/n).” He rumbled into your ear, breath hot against your skin. “I want you to look in the mirror. I want you to see what I’m going to do to you…” Ruvik pushed your shirt up to reveal your bra, hands delving underneath them to roll your flesh between his fingers. His eyes bore into you through the glass of the mirror, the stare intense as he watched you squirm. “You always look so perfect (y/n), my perfect princess…” You mewled under him, the sight of yourself in the mirror more titillating than previously expected. Ruvik took pleasure in watching you squirm over the mirror, your eyes locked on his hands as they traveled your flesh. The light rustle of fabric whispered through the living room; Ruvik lifting the fabric of your skirt over your hips and revealing your underwear. Leaning upwards his hands returning to spread the globes of flesh and pull you back into his erection; Ruviks pants rubbing deliciously against your clothed vulva. His nails dug in and dragged along your rump, leaving red welts in its wake. He lay a smack against your ass cheek, jolting you forwards and ripping an unsightly moan from your lips.

Ruvik watched your back arch and cave as you sucked in air. Your spine moving beautifully under your skin. Ruvik was entranced with your body, his left hand tracing along the long column of intricate bones and nerves. He pushed down, forcing your back to arch and your head to crane upwards. “I love the way you bend around me (y/n)…” His hand let up and he lent down again to cage you down. He began thrusting into you, pants rubbing against your flesh and his left hand running over your stomach before slipping into your underwear. His fingers parting your folds with a slick noise and gently strolling around your clitoris. You pushed back into his hips; the growl he let into your ear had your arms shaking, struggling to keep you upright. “Do you like when I touch you like that (y/n)? Should I continue…? Do you want more?”

Nodding feverishly, you pleaded with him. “Please Ruvik, yes… please!”

He forced your head down, pressed against the mirror's surface, hand keeping you in place by your neck. You could hear his belt buckle loosen and clothing rustle; His fingers left your core to pull your underwear down your legs as far as they would go, trapped at your knees. You could sort of see him in the reflection of the mirror, it was hard due to being pushed flush against the glass but you knew he bore his trademark smirk. Ruvik lined his erection with your vaginal opening, pushing in lightly before pulling out and slapping his penis against your tender labia. 

“You look so beautiful…”

“Ruvik you always say that.”

“Because it’s true my dear.”

He plunged inside you, quickly bumping your cervix which made you jump in pain. Ruvik lay kisses on your cheek, whispering sorry into your ear. Pulling out a ways to let your muscles relax once more. Slower this time he re-entered you, pushing you farther against the glass. You could hear Ruvik breathing in your ear as he too was struggling from the sensations coursing through the both of you. He began thrusting into you, forcing your chest against the cooler portion of the glass, causing your nipples to harden as you rock into the surface, breasts repeatedly being forced into the mirror. A high pitched moans fell from your lips, intertwining with Ruviks. Keeping you in place with his chest, his hands returned to roaming your body, groping at your hips, breasts, and ass. The mirror started to fog from your body heat as you both moved in sync pushing into each other, though Ruvik was intent on setting the pace. He hammered against you, hands staying on your hips to pull you into him as he desired. “I love watching you like this (y/n), bent over… at my mercy, but you love that don’t you?” You mewled in response, clawing at the carpet as the stimulus you had was overflowing, you have no idea what to do with it and your body took it upon itself to try and quell the tightening spring of pleasure within you.

“Ruv- Ruvik please, I need…”

“You will not…want my dear…” He struggled to speak. “I’m here…”

You could barely feel what he did, the blinding sensation emanating from your core held you in mounting tension. The spring could only coil so much longer before bursting, the words leaving your mouth were a jumbled mess of begging and pathetic mewls. Ruvik bit into your neck as his hand again traveled to your clitoris, abusing the small nerve bundle sending you careening into the throws of ecstasy, squeezing around him as Ruvik fell after you. His chest heaving but managing to whisper a strangled “Delicious…” into your ear.

The room is quiet, the sound of your panting heard. You could feel the proof of Ruviks orgasm running down your leg as he pulled out of you; an odd empty feeling taking his place. He pulled you back into his lap, hands rubbing your sore legs. He pressed a kiss to your cheek as it was red from being smashed into the mirror, chuckling a bit. “Awe Ruvik…” you looked down at the sebum smeared glass, it had a small puddle of cum on the frame. “We ruined the mirror…”

Frustration gone, you both laughed.


	5. Mario Kart (JosephxReader)

“Is there a way I could request for a story with Joseph kinda in the modern world? Like he and the reader love to play video games together like Mario Kart and they get super competitive? And maybe that’s how they end up dating or something?? Idk, thanks for reading my ask though!! (Please tell me I did this right, I don’t know how to use Tumblr)” Via yousegonnabepopular

(Okay so convention season just ended for me but I’m still high from my last con so this is going in a sweaty con hall lol”

It was loud in the gaming hall will people cheering, screaming and having a good time. Krimson Comic Expo was well underway and in the thick of the late July heat, everyone was cramming indoors for some much-desired air conditioning. The gaming hall was your favorite place to be, being heavily into the competitive scene that surrounded the room. Arcade cabinets and hundreds of PCs surrounded you, the Expo holding its own Mortal Kombat and Overwatch tournaments this year; you, however, had your sights set on something a little more friendlily. The Mario Kart Double Dash station, the old game cube controller beckoning to you as you carefully pushed past the fellow attendees.

Moving in huge cosplay wasn’t exactly the easiest but it came with the con and you would be damned if you didn’t cosplay. Princess Peach was who you selected for this Saturday, your large hoop skirt giving you ample personal space. Finally reaching the four seats and sitting down on the end, perfectly content to play by yourself but waiting to be kind to other people if they wished to join you. Though moving through the hall in such a large pink dress was pretty eye-catching so you quickly had some men come up and join you. A handsome man looking as if he was of Japanese descent was the first to approach you. Introducing himself as Joseph Oda. “Hello, I’m Joseph! Would it be okay if I joined you Princess Peach?” His voice was so sweet and he was so polite, even sweeping into a joking bow. You chuckled.

“Of course Joseph! The more the merrier! I’m (y/n) by the way!” You held out your hand to him, sharing a brief handshake before he sat next to you with his own controller. No one else was seeming to join so you began setting up a 2 player circuit.

“A-HEM!”

A nasal voice boomed behind you, forcing you to turn to meet your neckbeard nightmare. Sure you’d read about them on Reddit and a few had tried to speak with you in the past at cons but the man standing behind you was the spitting image of the stereotype, fedora, trench coat and all. “M’lady I would like to join in on your circuit.” He pulled a chair from the far side of the group to your right side, which was to a partition with very little room between you and the divider. He was obnoxiously close and proceeded to unplug your controller so his custom painted one could fit in the closer slot. Now no one smells super great at a con, that’s just how it is but everyone can tell if you just smell bad from the day or because you haven’t showered at all; two very different intensities and this guy reeked of natural body odor and Axe. You wanted to gag and in an effort to escape you leaned closer to Joseph. “Here (y/n) let’s both move over so everyone has room.” Joseph set his controller on the television stand and stood holding his hand out to you to help you stand up. It was most appreciated because once you sat in this hoop skirt it was an event to stand up in. “Thank you, Joseph.” As you stood the man beside you who had yet to introduce himself snuck his arm around your waist and stood up quickly, pulling you up with him and almost into the large television. Thankfully Joseph helped catch you before you broke something. “WHAT THE FUCK MAN?” Your voice high and panicked from almost being thrown into a TV. “Do not do that! I could have gone through that TV!” 

“B- But m’lady, I just wanted to help you up! I’m just trying to be nice!”

You could feel your eyes roll back into your skull, but you didn’t want to cause a scene and he probably didn’t have the best handle on what was appropriate socially; it happens at con. You steel yourself, not wanting to yell at him any longer. “You do not need to help me up like that, a hand would suffice and besides you shouldn’t touch people like that before asking. Don’t do it again.” Arms crossed and brow furrowed, you looked incredibly cute like an angry balloon but he nodded his head, mumbling quietly to himself. You shuffled into your new seat, warmed by Joseph which was kind of weird but whatever. Everyone finally settled your grabby neighbor set up a 3 player circuit. “I- I’m Albert by the way, but everyone calls me Blackstar Sama, but you can call me Blackstar Kun if you’d like a princess~” Weeaboo flashbacks. “O- Okay, uh, Blackstar…” In an effort to ignore him you threw yourself into the game, picking Peach (obvs) and Bowser. You are the heavy cart queen of Double Dash, preferring the weight and heavy drifts to other combos; plus bowser is just a great character, you gotta hand it to the Koopa king. Joseph chose a light cart and combo, Baby Luigi and Koopa Troopa. A cute and great combo. Choosing to ignore Blackstars team completely and focus on the race. Of course, the cup chosen was the special cup, Rainbow Road or die.

“Fear not m’lady, I’ll go easy on you but if you can beat me I shall reward you greatly.”

Blackstar had leaned in close to your ear to speak; even his breath stank. “Maybe don’t get too cocky Blackstar I’m sure (y/n) can hold her own. Plus she’s not your only opponent. “OH, it was ON! You could hear the annoyance in Joseph’s voice, this is gonna be good. The familiar buzzer sounding off the race, the three of you immediately tuned into the game weaving between each other. Blackstar was focusing on Joseph allowing you to slip past. Blasting through the 150cc competition and your real opponents. Truly you all were good, but the match that mattered was you and Joseph, wanting to really have a close match with him. You won the first race, vibrating with excitement as this was your favorite cup and the best map was next, Dino Dino Jungle AKA the king of the special cup.

“OOOOh~ I love this course!” Proclaiming your love to Joseph, he laughed. “Oh yeah? What’s your favorite part of the map?” Delving into conversation with Joseph, completely excluding Blackstar as you discussed points in maps you liked and your favorite points in the special cup.  
“Well, Dino Dino Jungle is relatively juvenile, or easy as one could say. You probably just like it because you can drive on it, but that doesn’t mean it’s a good course or remotely hard, haha.”

“Alright.”

Not willing to argue or interact with him and risk distracting yourself from the race you turned back to the game, midway through the second lap. You and Joseph were trying to hit each other, or at least he was trying to bait you off a cliff but it escalated through playful banter and playfully pushing against each other from your seats. “Ooh I’m gonna hit you and when I do say goodbye to Baby Luigi!” You swerved wildly around the tiny baby carriage cart. “Not if you fall off (y/n)! You’re no match for my master evasion skills!” You were laughing and fooling around, abandoning the race to just have fun. “I’ll save you m’lady!” Blackstar on his third lap swung his cart into Joseph and knocked him into the abyss below. “BABY WEEGIE NOOOO!” You cried in fake anguish, leaning on Joseph and laughing. Blackstar took your hands and controller in his, though you were trying to drive and pulled them close to his chest. “I’ll do anything for you my princess; I will protect you from the monsters of the world and show you how a woman should be treated.” Oh great, r/neckbeardstories isn’t just r/thathappened these people can exist. You took your hands back. “Don’t touch me.” Returning to the game trying to get this racer over with so you could leave. Blackstar again muttering beside you, but this time you could make out something about being nice. #classic. 

Joseph seemed to sense your unease as you had progressively been leaning farther and farther into him in order to escape the man on your opposite side. “Hey (y/n), if we don’t go soon we’re going to miss that panel you wanted to see.” Oh dear lord an out, thank you, Joseph! “O- Oh yeah I almost forgot, Sorry Blackstar we gotta go! See you around, Bye!” Placing your controller down and turning to Joseph to take his help in standing once more. Hoops proving to make your departure slower then you wanted. “M’lady you can’t go! T- The cup isn’t over!” He stood as well hands outstretched as if to hold his arms open to you. “Y- You are winning! Don’t you want your reward?”

“Ah, no thanks Blackstar, we really need to be going.” 

“Well give me your phone, I’ll give you my number we can meet up when you’re not busy and I’ll give it to you!”

“No thank you. I don’t need a prize. I have to-“

“YOU WOMEN ARE JUST THE SAME! YOU DON’T WANNA GIVE NICE GUYS LIKE ME A CHANCE! I WAS GONNA TAKE YOU OUT AND SHOW YOU HOW A GENTLEMEN TREATS A WOMAN BUT YOU DON’T WANT THAT! FUCK YOU SLUT!”

Blackstar bellowed throughout the game room, some people turning to look at the three of you. This man was a pure concentration of r/neckbeard top stories. While you were mad that he shouted at you, you honestly just wanted to get away from him; avoid him for the rest of your life and pray he doesn’t get worse. He was obviously going through some stuff but going out with a creeper is no reward. You turned to Joseph, your hand still in his and let him lead you out of the game room and away from the convention. You ended up in a local pub getting dinner.   
“I’m sorry you had to sit next to the guy (y/n). He wasn’t the nicest person but I hope you had fun playing with me.” His tone genuine and expression soft. You had a wonderful time but dinner was wildly better now that it was just the two of you; getting to know each other. You had lots in common, enjoying video games and some similar anime as well as a few old monster movies like Godzilla. Even showing him your Kaiju calf sleeve on your left thigh. (Godzilla the focal point cause let’s face it, he’s a good boy)

The both of you really getting along, like an instant click there was this kind of spark; be it friendship or romantic you didn’t know yet but you liked Joseph. You wanted to spend more time with him and even exchanged numbers. “(y/n)?”

“Yeah Joseph?”

“Would you like to come over to my house sometime? Play some more Mario Kart, just the two of us sometime?”

“I’d love to Joseph.”

He put his hand over yours on the table, smiling at you.  
While con can be weird and bring out the strangest in people, it’s wild and crazy. You wouldn’t give it up for the world and it even got you a hot date.

TLDR: Met neckbeard, played Mario Kart, got a date. A good day.


	6. In the Basement (RuvikxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sith-side-of-the-force asked:  
> "I saw you last night... you looked beautiful" and "I'm madly in love with you" -Ruvik

Beacon was a large hospital and as such, it required a lot of funding, both public and private; meaning lots of balls, dances and mingling with the elite of Krimson city. As much as you loved your co-workers you hated these events. The endless barrage of people wanting to speak with you; over the years you’d been asked to bring other and lesser qualified people into the business, rectify people who felt they were wronged by healthcare, health wingnuts who tried to sell you on holistic pseudo-science and worst of all, you’d been propositioned by a few of the men. They would tout their wives on their arm but soon as they stepped away their husbands would try and ask you for a number of services. From sexual to providing heavily guarded medication to feed their addiction.

Most of the women at Beacon knew about the corruption within the elite but chose to ignore in favor of garnering more funds for the hospital. The dutiful women of Beacon.

So far you were having a good time tonight, managing to stay within a group of Doctors from your unit. The dress you chose to wear was long and formal, but it draped so nicely over you and accented your hips with its folds. You were beautiful, truly, gown shining in the light of the expensive hall; you caught many glances throughout the night from colleagues to guests, though one person had been watching you the whole night. Intently. Ruvik stared in awe of you, you looked like a goddess. The folds of your dress seeming to flow on its own. The grip on his wine glass almost shattering. Too scared to approach you he lingered on the side, watching you through the night; longing to speak with you but too intimidated by those surrounding you.

Eventually, the night came to a close and you were back to work, back in the basement helping Dr. Ruvik sort through his research. “Good morning doctor!” You chirp happily stepping into his office, shedding your coat and embracing the warm atmosphere of the room. Ruvik smiling up at you from his desk. “Good morning (y/n), did you have a good night at the fundraiser last night?” He stood, turning to set the kettle for the both of you.

“Ah, yes I did have a decent time; what about you doctor? I don’t think I saw you there?”

Ruvik moving closer to you, in a way keeping you against the wall of his office. Shutting the door to his office behind you. “I saw you last night… you looked beautiful.” Your cheeks flaring, sandwiched between the wall and Ruvik. His bandaged hand lifting to caress your cheek, his eyes darting over your face while the room sat in silence. You opened your mouth to speak but were interrupted. “You shone the entire night; like the arrival of an effigy, I could never begin to comprehend. You captivated me, demanding my unbridled attention…”  
He pulled you into a waltz, Ruvik seeming to pull you along perfectly to an unheard song. While strange you felt an odd connection with Ruvik at this moment. His hand resting on the small of your back felt so right; it was strong but gentle, pulling your whole body into his. The waltz was confined to the tight space between the desk and the walls of the office. His hand pulling you closer the more intense he became. “You’re always so beautiful… I just can’t keep my eyes off you…” His fingers starting to grip into your back while he leaned in closer to your ear. His breath heavy. “I can’t stop thinking of you…” By now you’ve stopped dancing, the grip of his fingers painful as he holds you against him. “(Y/n), I am a man of science… yet you have possessed me…”

His hands moving to cup your head and keep it in place. Despite your looming anxiety, you couldn’t move; something about Ruvik kept you in place. Bound to him by an unseen desire, all you could do was stare back at him while his eyes darted about your face wildly. 

“Ruvik…”

Your voice meek, hands coming up to gently grasp his wrists. He smiled down at you, thumbs rubbing gently across your cheeks. “I – I’m madly in love with you (y/n)… You consume my thoughts, completely.”  
His lips slammed against yours, forcing himself on you and while surprising you didn’t pull away after the initial shock. He didn’t separate from you, his lips mashing against your own as the kettle began to boil. The kiss more growing more intense, Ruvik moving to grope at your body and pushing you onto his desk. The kettle rising, screaming into the room loudly, building with the tension.

CLICK

The kettle went off, spooking you both. Ruvik separating from you; standing back to admire you, spread on his desk. The mood hanging in this weird balance; contemplating leaving the kettle but also the instinct to attend to the kettle. Ruvik scoffed at the kettle from between your legs, pushing you down onto the desk. “Shall we continue?”


	7. Sleeping on the couch (Ruvik x reader sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chesqhire asked:  
> Hi, it’s me again lmao. I’m in desperate need of a fluffy ruvik oneshot <3

“Sunflower, I’m home!”

Ruvik called into your shared apartment. Shaking the snow off his scarf and coat, the skin under his bandages beet red from the temperature. Winter was harsh this year and Ruvik could feel it in his bones; he wanted nothing more than to pull you into his arms and warm himself up. Though he wondered where you’d gotten off to, usually you would come to greet him at the door.

After shedding his winter attire and leaving his briefcase at the door, donning his slippers he ventured into your warm house. It smelt of cookies and freshly baked bread, the care you put into each bite mystified him. He could perform complex surgeries but folding a delicate pastry was unknown magic you had mastered. Peeking into the kitchen, the wire racks full of holiday pastries and bread covered the counters but you were absent. He frowned, expecting to see you covered in flour and joy; he continued towards the bedroom yet you still weren’t there. Leaving him to scratch his head and ponder your absence even more.

A lump of blankets thrown over the couch greeted his eyes as he returned to the living room. Your fingers peeking out from the top of the blankets; he chuckled quietly, how could he have missed you? Oh well, he’d found you know and moved to crouch in front of the couch, lifting the blankets to see your sleeping face. To him you looked so angelic even with the small string of drool running down your cheek; you looked so soft and comfortable in your dream. He smiled and pressed a kiss to your cheek, causing your eyes to flutter open.

“Hello my sunflower, I see you’ve done a lot of baking today… Do you want help getting to the bedroom for a more comfortable nap?”

Shaking your head you moved to put your arms around your lover, his body was cold but you didn’t mind. “No, I don’t want to sleep anymore… but I did make cookies, did you want some? I did make your favorite.”

Ruvik sat back, removing you from his form. “Of course sunflower, can I bring you anything? Tea?” He stood and moved into the kitchen and began filling the kettle. You leaned over the arm of the couch to shout yes into the kitchen; sitting back properly against the couch you turned on the small TV and fluffed the blankets around. Eventually, Ruvik returned with a tray full of tea and cookies. You move the blankets to signal him to sit beside you which he gladly did, snuggling into his side immediately. “I missed you today dear…”

“I did to sunflower, but I’m glad I’m home now.”

He lay a kiss on your forehead; spending the rest of the night snuggled up warm, just like he wanted.


	8. Sleeping with them head-canons(sfw)

Joseph  
-Fun pajama time! Joseph would happily wear a kigurumi or seasonal pajamas with you

-Also has a collection of slippers, though they can be mostly boring there is a lot of them and they all have their own space in the house in case someone has cold feet

-His bed is a queen and color coordinates with the rest of his room

-Reads before bed

-Will ask to snuggle and it’s understood that both your space is respected

-When you do snuggle he wraps you under his chin, keeping you close and comfortable

-He will ask if you’re comfy

“Doesn’t snore but will mumble quietly if you move too much, or get out of bed

Ruvik  
-He has way more pajama sets then you’d think; all breathable fabric and he changes them every night in order to keep his burns clean

-The night ritual for you two is for you to help him clean and redress him

-In turn, he helps you with your own nightly routines, be it helping with lotion or tending to your own ails.

-Also reads before bed but it’s usually his notes from the day’s work

-A horribly light sleeper, expect to asked where you’re going if you need that sweet 3A.M. water

-If he can’t sleep he will sit up in bed and go over his notes again. You have a sleeping mask so his bedside lamp doesn’t wake you. On nights when you forget it Ruvik will put it on for you

-On nights where he’s really restless, he’ll go down to his lab and work. You don’t have to worry about waking up, it’s very well insulated down there.

-Will come back to check on you periodically. He needs to know you’re still there

-When he does sleep with you it’s always snuggles. He holds you tightly on his better side, careful of his wounds.

-He’s a back sleeper

-When he manages a deeper sleep it’s guaranteed he will wake with a nightmare. It could be from the fire or his time in the basement but you’re here. He snuggles into you for comfort while you gently rub his back.

-He’s so tired.

Sebastian  
-A T-shirt and boxer briefs kinda guy

-Doesn’t really care what you wear to bed as long as your comfortable

-Would rather watch TV before going to bed then read

-You often snuggle during TV time. Sebastian just wants to hold you and forget about his day; destress a bit you know?

-Will run his hands over your arms while you stay close

-He’s a back sleeper and loves when you fall asleep on his chest

-Having you close keeps his nightmares at bay; with you, he feels safe and calm. He often will wake in the middle of the night remembering his daughter and wife’s death though with you lying close to him, and the therapy he’s been attending, he’s able to go back to sleep. You make the most difference though.

-If you guys don’t end up cuddling you’ll instead lay back to back, feeling each other’s breathing through the night.

-Sebastian loves those breathe right strips and always wears them to bed, claiming he gets stuffy when he sleeps

Leslie

-Poor Leslie has a hard time sleeping, often plagued with nightmares from his previous trauma.

-Getting him to sleep at night is a trial and a half; not wanting to leave him alone you stay with him until he is finally asleep. Often times he can’t sleep for a while and to help his mind focus on something else, you read to him.-His favorite book is James and the Giant Peach.-He also has a stuffed bunny that he guards with his life; his name is Melvin and though he’s tattered and old Leslie still loves him. You help him keep it together by patching any holes.-some nights your presence isn’t enough and you have to head home, but you leave your sweater for him. Laying it across him, it’s your magic sweater and let’s Leslie be close to you and that you will always be there to keep his nightmares at bay.-He will often fall asleep during the day while sitting in the afternoon sun; you still sit with him, making sure he lays down and will read while he sleeps.-Will rub the sleep from his eyes every time he wakes and its’s THE CUTEST THING EVER.-He loves to tell you about his dreams and many of his drawings are of them. His happy dreams are his favorite thing to draw.-You help him keep them in a big book, it’s his happy dream journal


	9. Yandere character head cannons (sfw & nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of headcanons involving:  
> Sebastian Castellanos, Joseph Oda, and Ruvik Victoriano.  
> This is set within the realm of Caught in the Middle but also proposes how Sebastian and Joseph would behave in the same universe if they too were the only yandere in your life.

Yandere Sebastian Headcanons:

SFW:

· Seems super distant and uncaring but inside his mind is hyper-focused on you. What you’re doing, thinking, feeling.

· Will use his job at the KPD to stalk the ever loving shit out of you and those around you.

· In his spare time he will hit the closest liquor store and camp out in his car by your house/apartment to keep an eye on you.

· Gets extremely angry if you go out at night and even worse if you return home with anyone.

· He will leave notes under your door or somewhere you’ll find them expressing his love… and anger.

· Will buy things he thinks you’ll like and hoard them in his home for when he finally carried you over the threshold

· Will also begin dressing like the men in your life and try to place himself in locations he knows you’ll be in an effort to try and get you to notice him.

· He thinks of these as dates and will leave sweet love notes taped to your door so you will be sure to see them.

· If you ever get in trouble he will step in to try and become your savior or use his position at the KPD to make things like parking tickets “disappear”. In reality, they either get paid or are mysteriously lost in the system and eventually shredded.

NFSW:

· If you hang laundry outside, he WILL steal your underwear. This boy will take and huff the fuck out of your underwear. He will also carry them around with him tucked into his pockets.

· He is not above jacking it into your underwear and then returning them. He treats them as if he sent flowers or an extravagant gift.

· Will try and get into your house when you’re not home. Mainly to hide in wait for you but is most times too drunk off his ass to actually get in.

· There is that one time where he does get in and hides. Ready to pounce and take you home with him.

· Is not above fucking you before you get to your new home. Be it on your bedroom floor, the trunk of his car, anywhere. This man is going to have you crying out for more whether you want it or not.

· His favorite is to fuck you from behind so he can hold you by the throat or by your hair and growl into your ear.

· Likes to scare you with how long he has been watching you or what else he wants to do to you.

· Expects to come home and find you bent over with a heavy drink ready for him.

· His expression of love is ruthless sex and revealing his many purchases and how long he’s been stalking you. (Or anyone he’s killed for you)

· Want to see you carry his child, replace the family he lost.

· BREEDING KINK KING

· GUNPLAY MASTER

· CALL HIM DADDY, HE WILL NUTT.

· Wants to break you into his obedient loving housewife.

Yandere Joseph Headcanons:

SFW:

· Poor boy doesn’t know what to do, he loves you SO much but he knows what he’s doing is illegal. He knows he shouldn’t be stalking you but he can’t stand to be without you.

· Eventually convinces himself that this is your little game. Like couples who pretend to hook up at a bar for a thrill. He follows you and you perform for him. Just for him.

· Will become a background fixture in your life to the point where you don’t even notice him anymore.

· Will leave you gifts like flowers from your “secret admirer”.

· His goal is to have a house/apartment right next to yours, he will make that happen. He WILL be your new neighbor and also make sure he can see into the windows of your home.

· Like Sebastian he will plant himself in places you are most frequently. Your favorite coffee shop? He’s there. The grocery store? He’s there. He will work his schedule around yours to be around you and much as possible.

· Occasionally will bump into you and strike a conversation; usually trying to work the courage up to ask you out.

NSFW:

· Will watch you through your window, usually while masturbating. Right in the window, trying to act casual with his lower half hidden and a book in hand. (if you live in separate apartments he will use a telescope.)

· He will cum on in some of the gifts he gives you. (That one teddy bear you found on your doorstep smelt weird, like gross weird…)

· Tries to sweep you off your feet but he will abduct you if necessary. Keeping you compliant by sedation.

· Will eat that genitalia while you asleep, will fuck you while you’re asleep, it doesn’t matter if you can’t keep awake from the sedatives or you feel asleep naturally. HE. WILL. GO. AT. IT.

· Wants you to call him a variant of sir or master. He’s kind of uncomfortable with daddy. (Sebastian likes to make “Who’s your daddy?” jokes when he does a good job. Blame him.)

· SHIBARI OR DIE

· PET PLAY

· You will be bruised, he loves IMPACT PLAY

· He loves when you wear nothing but your collar, leash, thigh highs, and high heels, often times when he wants you to wear them it’s sexy time.

· Wants you to ride him into the sunset.

· Is a sucker when you behave, he may even lighten up on the sedatives, but step out of line and prepare for corporal punishment. He lives by rules and so shall you.

· HE WANTS TO SEE THAT AHOGE FACE 

Yandere Ruvik Headcanons:

SFW:

It’s a mix of disgust and utter adoration with this boy. He loves you so much but he’s so mad that you do this to him. He’s repulsed that he could feel this way.

In order to be noticed by him, you’d have to be in his world for a while, and have some knowledge with you. He couldn’t just pass you on the street and be smitten, he has to have been around you for an amount of time; it could be 10 minutes or years.

Any time you talk with him he’s freaking out inside.

Will become poetic in a sense and begin comparing you to things he finds beautiful, like flowers or how the sunlight filters through the trees.

Will become territorial of you, silencing others conversations of you. Inserting himself into a position where only he deals with you. Your co-workers no longer come by the lab to ask you to lunch, you just eat with Ruvik.

You end up working long hours alone in his lab with him, and nothing but classical music between you.

He keeps his darker experiments at home, he could never taint you with what he does.

Often wonders if he’s dying because you make his heart flutter and palms sweaty. He will often watch you from the other side of the lab, or through the Mobius beakers and tools.

He starts to curate teas you like in his personal cabinet and plays more of the music you hum along to. He could die happy listening to your humming.

Co-workers who interrupt the two of you or people in your personal life who get to close for his comfort suddenly disappear. He notes them to be his most pleasurable experiments.

You’d never know he harbored so much love for you. He keeps his feelings well-guarded and the most you’d think was he was finally warming up to you and making an effort to be friends.

Wants you to help him change his bandages and kiss his scars. He hates them but if you loved them then he could feel better about them.

NSFW:

His boy is a bumbling fuck when it comes to sex but will he let you know that? NEVER. He would rather die than let you think he wasn’t good at something. This boy studies his ass off with human anatomy and more… titillating resources.

He wants complete control when he takes you; submission meaning you belong to him and trust him to choose how you feel at all times. Like you handing him the reigns to your being and begging him to lead you.

Being allowed to touch his scars is a privilege he rarely allows while intimate. He often won’t let you touch him at all. He hates his scars and appearance; often times his scars hurt when pulled the wrong way.

Not touching him also proves to him that he is in total control and you will only touch him when he wants you to.

His form of dirty talk is him speaking about you like an experiment. Noting your reactions and how you feel. What you look like beneath him.

When he first takes you it’s in the Mobius lab. It’s super funny how he tries to get you in the mood and watching his confidence grow with your responses.

Though if you put him down, he wouldn’t be about threatening you with something important like your job or physically with the many tools scattered around your workstation. (Though he’d rather you come to him of your own consent. He takes pride in his ability to manipulate you.)

The kind to hold you down or tie you up and leave cuts and scratches along your body. He wants everyone to know he was there.

KINFEPLAY (mainly with a scalpel)

BONDAGE

YOU WILL HAVE MANY SPANKINGS

WISHES HE COULD CUT YOU OPEN AND FUCK YOUR INSIDES

WILL CHOKE THE FUCK OUT OF YOU

Your skin is his favorite part of you, he envies it and loves to leave marks on you. Loves leaving imprints of his teeth on your neck and shoulders.

The idea of your constant submission gets him incredibly hard, like the thought of you even asking him if you could do something mundane and non-sexual has him rolling in ecstasy.

Would fuck you in EVERY corner of his manor.


	10. Dials that Stare (The Keeper x Reader nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to The Lust Within ( http://theevilwithindirtyconfessions.tumblr.com/)  
> to thank them for giving my fish chapter a shoutout on their tumblr blog.  
> I'm really thankful for their shout out and love the keeper myself; I couldn't think of a better reason to write this piece then as a thank you to someone really cool!

You could swear that this was just a bad nightmare. You had stopped into Beacon Mental Hospital to see your cousin David and now you were running through the remains of the city after it collapsed around you. Random people covered in wounds and barbed wire charged at you on sight. You were left to sneak through the decrepit apartment buildings; you sure picked the right day to wear this short ass skirt. You’d wanted to look cute today as after you saw your cousin you were to go out with your friends but now this was happening and this skirt was riding up your ass and patience. What the good fuck happened?

The building you were crawling about was dark, dingy and in pieces. There were holes in the walls and between multiple floors. Things set ablaze though it didn’t smell or spread to anything. Like an ornament it glittered in place, unmoving. It distracted you long enough to land you in hot water. Loud footsteps and the sound of heavy dragging echoed behind you, stopping once you turned around. A lumbering beast met your eyes; what you could assume was male under its heavy linen clothes. He was bloody and most was old but the most unsettling part of him was the barbed wire bound safe that sat perched where his head should have been. The two dials seeming to replace eyes staring you down from the end of the hallway. Its intensity piercing your soul, his wide bulky build reminded you of a weightlifter. If only you could see what was just under his sh… wait. This is no time to be a thirsty monster fucker, nothing else in this place has remotely acted like it wouldn’t rip you to shreds in a heartbeat. God, you were a wreck; your niche fetish finally coming back to haunt you. Truly being thrust into a world full of big hulking monsters had you wet from the thought but this was real life now and they instead of rooting you proper were trying to eat your flesh.

This was not your #monsterfucker fantasy.

Lost in thought and self-kink shaming you didn’t realize the beast moving closer to you until the bag he was dragging scraped against the hallway wall. Creating a long dull dragging noise as he advanced towards you. FUCKITTY. You had one chance to run, to try and slip past the beast before he could grab you and book it. You couldn’t continue down the hallway as the flames and a giant hole in the floor was kind of preventing that. Springing up, you prayed that the beast was slow, and wasn’t as nimble as you. Also that he would have a hard time dropping his things and snagging you. Time moved slowly as you charged him, the beast taken back slightly as you advanced. Throwing yourself into a dive between his body and the wall. You kind of made it FUCK YEAH! You had dove through his grip but landed just barely outside his grip. He started to slowly turn, the beast slow with his massive size. You scrambled to your feet and began dashing into the building looking for sanctuary. The halls shook from what you would assume was his bellowing roar.

His footsteps became farther and farther away, you could feel safety and freedom on the tip of your tongue. Running around a corner you tripped right over a large safe; cringing at the sound you hoped you were far enough away for him not to hear it. Looking at the safe, however, reminded you of the one upon his head. The box began to flicker, levitating off the floor. A flickering sensation filled your vision as you had trouble following the box, a terrifying and familiar form growing from the box. Standing tall at your feet, towering over you splayed out on the floor; you tried to turn tail once more but the beast was smart. His foot came down on your calf to pin you in place and while your bone did not break there would be a dark bootprint bruise for days to come, well they’d come if you survived. The pressure of his foot increased as he bent down to grab both of your legs, holding both your ankles in one hand as the other gripped the front of your shirt. Lifting you up into the air and over his shoulder, arms flailing, scratching and pounding against him. Unfazed the beast began lumbering off through the building once more, back the way you came.

Tiring yourself, you stopped beating against his back and letting your arms hang loosely below you. Tears falling from your eyes; you just wanted to have a fun day with your friends but everything went to shit and now you were going to be most likely brutally murdered. This isn’t how you wanted to go, you could feel your will slipping through your fingers.

The beast shuffled you again, off his shoulder and dropped you onto what was probably once a nice hallway table but now was singed, chipped and barely standing. It groaned in protest of you but as the beast was sandwiched between your legs you couldn’t exactly hop off. His bloody gloved hands rested on your thighs, kneading your flesh between his fingers and palms; the distance between your legs forcing your short skirt up to the bow of your hips and underwear peeking out from the hem of your skirt. He was so much larger than you that to look down at you he had to lean back and let his safe bump against the wall. The dials stared down at you. His huge frame dwarfed you, blocking the light cast by the raging fires around you. The beast pulled your thighs upwards to curl you further upon the small table to rest your core at his pelvic level. The energy around you was growing sexual, the tent in his pants proving that thought. A hiss escaped your clenched teeth as it rubbed against your covered folds. Looking up into the dials you could feel him watching you from up high. He squished you between the wall and his wide pelvis, pushing into you with his hips and rubbing into you deliciously. 

His hands spread your thighs wider into the air if anyone would walk in you would look obscene but there would be no one to walk in. The beast roamed your flesh with his hands, squeezing and pulling your thighs and ass about. Your fear had ebbed and replaced itself with pleasure and mounting tension as your small framed was worked over. You began to question if the beast even had skin of his own or if the rubber that clad him was as close as he’d get. You paled at the thought of his gross fingers prodding your insides; you gulped. The beast seemed to become impatient and lay a smack against your ass, forcing you to jump back into him. You could barely hear the moan that left his helmet after your squeals. He thumbed your vulva through your panties, it was thick and he moved roughly. You did your best to undulate back into him, arousal getting the better of you. As his thumb would rub over your vulva, it parted its way to run directly over your clitoris the motion sending you spinning and ripping a long moan from your lips. The beast didn’t moan, or if he did you couldn’t hear it from the safe which bore down on you, you could only see his chest quickly heaving from under his heavy apron and clothing.

The beast’s hands traveled back of your hips and pushed the skirt all the way up, the tight fabric rolling over your hips with his hands, his thumbs digging into the dips in your pelvis and dragging down to the band of your underwear. He tore the fabric from your frame, tossing it away in the room and now you lay before the giant, bare for his dials to see. His pelvis drawing away from you with his hands, removing his apron and unbuttoning his pants. You were excited but scared to see what lay under those heavy pants but his right hand took you by the chin, forcing you to stare up at what could be his face. Your eyes drifting down to try and see what was happening but your action sent a tinge of rage through the beast as it let out a loud roar and squeezed your jaw painfully tight. Eyes returning to the safe, you couldn’t see anything from your head being so far back anyway, trying to distract yourself by trying to make out the numbers on his face. You could feel the head poking into your opening, a wave of fear crashed into you, without a visual he felt enormous. It parted its way into you slowly his penis stretching you as it slid through your canal; it felt endless, becoming painful. You were aroused but in no way close enough to take this much so soon. He finally bottomed out, letting go of your chin and immediately gazing down. There was a massive bulge in your pelvis, his penis large enough to be visible from the outside. Surprisingly he was still and staring down at you, hands on your hips rubbing gentle circles into your hips; it was so gentle in this moment he was so gentle as he waited patiently for you to adjust to him.

He stretched you to your limit, it felt as if you could rip in half. You let out a shaky breath and locking your ankles together behind his back; unsure if he could ever move for fear of tearing but the thumbs digging into your hips signaled his impatience. You tried to push against him trying vainly to grind back against him. Fuck it felt weird but you could feel an inkling of pleasure begin to leak through, pulling a quiet groan from the back of your throat. Mouth agape with nothing but heavy panting escaping when the beast began to thrust into you slowly, squishing you into the wall behind you. Diving back and forth slowly, pulling out further and further each time. Feeling your canal relax around him, allowing him to move faster within you. The old end table you were perched on began tapping the wall as he thrust into you, your back hitting the wall at the same time. He was pulling out till his head just kissed the mouth of your vagina before slamming back inside you to the hilt; forcing you further into the wall as you cried out in pleasure. You could feel the veins along his shaft as they rubbed deliciously against your nerve endings.

You couldn’t move against him as how he had you folded prevented you from doing anything but weakly pushing back against him. You couldn’t move your chest and your arms were frozen against the table, gripping onto the table for dear life. Legs having a hard time keeping together as his whole body was so broad. The hands on your hips loosened, traveling back to your thighs pulling them forwards and into your chest. You could hear a long roar escape his safe from above you; the new position made it slightly harder to breathe but the angle he was able to hit sent your head spinning. The lack of a full lung of air was making you dizzy in the best way, heightening each push of his hips. A thumb drifting over your thigh to your clitoris, pushing into it mercilessly and rolling in slow circles. A stark contrast to how he hammered his penis into you; head lolling to the side so you could look up at him, the gaze from his dials intense. Your tongue hung out of your open mouth as different mewls and cries fell over the rosy appendage.

The pace didn’t let up, it felt as if you were being burned by a fire. The mounting pleasure building in your pelvis seemingly climbing higher and higher, turning into slight pain but it was only adding to the sensation that coursed throughout your body. His hips kept going, pounding into you to the point where you may have bruises tomorrow. You wanted to cum so bad but it felt so out of reach, you began mouthing please up at his safe. Seeming to take pity on you, he began rubbing your clitoris faster. His free hand reeled back and lay three continuous smacks against your ass, the third impact sending you over the edge with him. You could feel your vagina contract around him in bliss, drawing more of his semen into you. His hands rubbing your ass cheeks gently.

Still coming down from your high, you shut your eyes; feeling him withdraw from you to leave your gaping canal dripping with cum. The beast stepped away from you, letting your legs fall to the floor spread open for the world to see. You could finally take a full breath and your chest was heaving wildly; a lone finger drew up your leaking folds taking cum with it only to wipe it on your cheek in a little swirl.

When you opened your eyes he had left you, full of his seed and splayed open to the void. Rolling off the table and pulling your skirt down; hobbling off further into the burning building with a thick strand of semen rolling down your leg. Praying nothing else would find you.


	11. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special happy birthday prompt for one of the fans and friends of the blog!

@sith-side-of-the-force : Can I make a request of Ruvik seeming concerned of reader emotional wellbeing as they seem so distant? Either it could be fluffy or him showing his love to them

Here you go hunnie! I also heard it was your birthday so this is dedicated to your special month! Best wishes! 🎉🍰💐

It was late, he had been down in his lab for how long? Truly in a windowless, soundproo,f room it was hard to tell. He set down a beaker, its contents swishing and shining in the dim light. Surely it had to be close to dinner, hadn’t it? Securing his notes Ruvik left his lab. Into the warm light of the morning seeping through the windows of the manor. Most of the lights were off, the exception being the upper hallway light you always liked to have on. He trudged upstairs and entering into your shared bedroom. The bed was made; the clock reading 8:30. How long had he been downstairs? Better yet, where were you? His doting, loving partner who was never too far? Again he left, wandering about in the large house, passing by a large window. You sat in the garden, tiny hands working deftly in the flower beds. He smiled and decided to watch you for a moment before making his was out into the garden.

“Good morning sunflower.”

Hearing his voice behind you made your stomach flip, he always gave you butterflies but now wasn’t the time. You were mad at Ruvik. He had been spending so much time in his lab and away at work that he often chose to ignore you. He’d stopped spending time with you, thanking you for all the work you did around the house. It felt like he had stopped caring; for a man who had been so obsessive, he had become so cold and distant.

“Good morning, though I doubt you slept.”

Your voice is cold and quick. Wishing to go back to your gardening without the slow simmering frustration present. He came and sat on the lawn chair next to you, taking a sip of the water you’d brought outside. Seeming content in staying you decided to ignore him just as he had done to you. Resuming your gardening, trying to channel your thoughts into the dirt. He crossed his legs, staring down at you. He couldn’t understand why you were so quiet but perhaps you were still tired. “Indeed. My research does unfortunately take up my time.”  
You kept working, refusing to even look up at him. “You didn’t call me for dinner. Are you feeling okay?”

Really you didn’t think a grown man needed to be called for dinner, mainly because you were just so tired of chasing after him. Having to claw at him for attention.

“I thought you were busy.”

Ruvik sneered, he didn’t like your tone. Something was certainly wrong and you weren’t telling him. “I get hungry as well dear.” He took another sip of your water. “Well, maybe you should eat when that happens. A wild concept I know.”

“(y/n), I don’t quite like your tone.”

“Well, Ruvik… I don’t quite like being ignored all the time!”

You turned to snap at him. Small tears pricking in the corners of your eyes. Hand tight on the garden shovel as you jammed it into the ground. He sat still, taken back as you raised your voice at him. You’d never been like this before. “I do not ignore you my dear.” His monotone voice doing nothing but egging you on more. “Yes, you do! You’ve been doing it for weeks! You hide away in the basement or are working; how do you think that makes me feel! I miss you! You never spend time with me anymore!” It all came out in one breath, your frustration and anguish just fell out of your mouth. You both sat in silence after the outburst, staring at each other.

“My dear, my work is extremely important. I love you very much but I have my obligations.”

“So I’m just supposed to live in this big empty house all by myself while you hide away in the basement? Why would we even share the same bed then? Why don’t I just move out? I’m sure the time I get to see you wouldn’t be any different!”

“No, you live here now. There is no need for such talk.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child!”

You’d forgotten your gardening by now, having moved to look at him completely. He still sat in the chair, legs crossed looking clinical. His words hurt, he wasn’t saying sorry, he didn’t seem to get why you were so mad and instead he was treating you as if you were throwing a tantrum.  
“You treat me as if I’m just, here. It doesn’t feel like you love me when you’ve gone out of your way to spend as little time with me as possible. It feels like you don’t love me anymore but you expect me to still dote on you.”

“That is not true (y/n). I am busy-“

“Too busy for me? Then why am I still here?”

His scowl was all you needed to stand and storm towards the house. You could honestly pack up right now and leave; not really sure what you were going to do as you entered the manor and stormed to your bedroom. Ruvik quick on your heels. You tried to shut the door on him but he was too close and managed to enter the room right after you; flopping down on the bed and huffing.

“I’m never too busy for you sunflower.”

“Then why do I have to pry you away from your work to get even five minutes of attention before you go back or fall asleep?”

He let out a long sigh. Really he didn’t want to give up the time he spent on his research as he was so close. The answer to his problems just out of reach but he couldn’t stand to be without you. You are his, and his alone; and it will stay that way. He moved over to you, the look of hurt on your face struck a chord within him. For once he didn’t quite know what to say, the guilt he felt was unusual. He usually wasn’t so empathetic. He cupped your face, his thumbs gently rubbing across your cheeks.

“I’m sorry sunflower… I never meant to make you feel like this. My work is consuming but I do love you very much; I will start making more time to spend with you.”

“This isn’t going to be something you say but never do is it?”

“No sunflower, I promise I will make more time just for you. I do not break my promises. Now, why don’t we do something together? For the rest of the day; whatever you’d like.”

“Well, I’d like to get back to my gardening…”

“Wonderful, what can I do to help?”


	12. Shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks: "How Joseph Oda react if his wife was thinking about having a another child at some point?? Some sweet and wholesome."

“Good evening dear!” Chirping happily at your husband, Joseph Oda. He’d finally had a more regular shift and was home in time for dinner. You loved those shift because you were able to greet him at the door and snuggle up next to him at night. He shook the snow off his scarf and jacket; the storm outside was wailing but its extremity was certainly curtailing the crime in the city.

“Daddy!”

You son Hideshi ran from the living room and into Josephs’ legs. Gripping onto him tightly.  
“Daddy, Daddy! I lost a tooth today see! See!” He grinned widely, donning the gap with pride. “Do you think the tooth fairy can come in all the snow? Does the tooth fairy get snow days?”  
As usual, Joseph spoke with all the love in his heart as he swept up the boy into his arms; walking over to you and pressing a cold kiss against your lips. “Long day?” Your voice chipper as you held your small family tight. “A little, but I’m so thankful to be home. Did you have a good day at school Hideshi?” He shook his head excitedly. “I had a snow day! Mommy let me stay home all day!”

“Oh is that so?” Joseph joking as he raised an eyebrow at you.

“I didn’t have the heart, Joseph. What’s childhood without at least one snow day? Plus the bus company called and said they were going to be really late anyway.”

He held you both for another minute, the wind outside howling against the house.  
“Let’s go eat dear, dinner is ready and I want some warm food after I’ve smelt it for the past hour.” He laughed and set down Hideshi, telling him to go wash up. He scampered away down the hall and you lead Joseph to the dining room. As you both entered, the lifted you in a hug and spun you around, sharing a laugh as he held you against him. “I missed you today.”  
“Well, you’re home now so I don’t have to miss you anymore.” Another kiss was shared.

“I love you so much (y/n); I love you both so much. You make this house a home.”

Dinner went by quickly, Hideshi talking about the games he played and how he was excited for the weekend. If he could go to a sleepover with his friends; how he wanted a pokemon just like Ash. It was warm, happy. The house glowed in just the right light and the atmosphere was one you’d always wanted. Before you knew it Joseph was putting Hideshi to bed and you sat swaddled on the couch in a blanket. Joseph came and sat beside you, his flannel pajamas warm with his body heat. You snuggled into each other and watched the quiet glowing tv.  
You loved sharing different shows together, but tonight something else was on your mind.

“Joseph?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Would you ever want to have another kid?”

“Do you (y/n)?”

“I’ve been thinking about it… I love Hideshi so much but I want him to have… well maybe a little sister or someone?”

Joseph gently cupped your cheek, leading you into a kiss; it was slow and sweet.  
“I’d love to have another if you want to, and he does have that sleepover this weekend…” Joseph trailed over to your ear, kissing the earlobe quickly.

“Shall we try then?”


	13. Office Romance (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @nikooruchan21 asks:  
> Can I request a Sebastian Castellanos one-shot? Fluffy but also NSFW if that’s ok?

You yawned loudly, stretching within the confines of the uncomfortable chair at your desk. You’d been working all day alongside your fellow KCPD members. You’d been sitting at your desk wrapping up the last bits of your superior’s investigation files. Making sure everything was in its place, just like Sebastian asked; Detective Castellanos was the leader of your small squad. Assigned to missing persons, the teams didn’t need to be very big… most times after a few weeks’ resources died down and it was just your little squad trucking away. Most times there was no happy ending but the times where you could bring someone home kept pushing you to keep going. Everyone seemed to be at some stage of burnout constantly. You were reaching your peak as the clock struck 03:00 a.m. Your shift was done hours ago but these reports needed to be done.

“Tired already (y/n)?”

Sebastien spoke from his desk, taking a break from his own stack of files. There were a lot of missing people lately, way more than usual. You gave him a weak smile and nodded. “What can I say? Sitting still for 12 hours is exhausting!” Laughing as you rocked back in your chair. Sebastian sighed, a cute but small smile on his lips. You wouldn’t admit it but you had a big sloppy crush on your lead detective since you started in the department your heart would flutter but your affections had grown substantially since his wife passed. You’d always had a weak spot for gruff, distraught men but Sebastian took the cake. He was strong, distant, fatherly, and no one really saw it much anymore but extremely warm and kind. The way he was smiling at you so warmly make your heart melt. You wanted nothing more than to wrap your arms around him and just… oh, just have him fuck you right into a mattress or something.

“Something wrong (y/n)?”

Sebastian breaking you from your increasingly dirty thoughts, making you realize there had been a heavy blush spread across your cheeks. “Ah! I – I’m sorry Sebastian! The room is so warm ha-ha! It’s making me sleepy…” Rubbing your eyes.

Sebastian chuckled, you were immensely cute. He stood from his desk and strode over to yours, looking down at you. “You want some coffee? We can crank out these last few papers and then call it a day?” You snorted. “More like at least 2 days Sebastian, there’s no way one day could recoup all this.” Gesturing to the bags under your eyes, you both laughed. Sebastian pat your back as he passed. “I’ll see if we have that in the breakroom.” The chuckles you heard as he left sent your heart flipping once again. You smiled and returned to your work but the time Sebastian seemed to be gone was longer than expected. Probably had to make a new pot of coffee, it wasn’t your favorite but this job forced an acquired taste for the bean brew. You just hoped he would load it with more sugar and cream than coffee.

He set a large coffee cup to your right, the liquid inside almost white from the amount of sugar, you grabbed for it and lifted it to him in cheers before taking a long sip and cringing. Sebastian laughed over the rim of his own mug. You decided to get up and step away from your desk for the first time in hours, choosing to stride over to Sebastian’s desk, coffee in hand. Leaning on the side of his desk while he stood directly to your left. Enjoying the silence and reprieve from work. “Thanks for the coffee, Sebastian…” Your voice quiet and soft.

“Of course (y/n), you do so much for the team… it’s only fair…”

The way his words hung in the air made you feel strange. It wasn’t the team he was talking about. You turned to him, but he had gotten closer almost over top of you, his free hand coming up to cup your chin. Heart-stopping as he stared at you, into you, his eyes soft and shining in the dim light of the office. “(y/n)… Can I – can I kiss you?” He seemed so earnest but you felt like you were in a dream. Words failing you nodded back at him, moving your coffee cup to the side; Sebastian setting his down on the desk and ever so gently, like the kiss of a butterfly it barely registered against your skin. He parted from you all too soon, watching your eyes flutter back open before running his hand over your hair. 

“You’re so beautiful… I’m sorry (y/n), this is inappropriate of me but I can’t help myself. Thank you.”

His voice warm like honey and tea; he looked in conflict with himself but you couldn’t let him pull away now. Setting down your coffee cup quickly, taking the breast of his vest and pulling him closer to kiss him properly. Hoping your passion would show through contact and that your perceptions were correct. His hands rested on your hips, holding you against him and it was everything you’d thought it would feel like. It was like you were made to fit each other.

“Please Sebastian, please don’t stop… I – I’ve wanted this for so long…”

Your grip on his vest turning your knuckles white and Sebastian had to admit, He had grown rather attached to you and seeing you beg was extremely alluring. The feelings inside him coming to a head as the hazy veil of exhaustion overcame him. Pushing back against you, his lips wild against your own as he pulled your hips into his. You could feel your emotions skyrocket and the euphoria that came with his contact. It started with you, your hands moving all over his body and grabbing at him in an attempt to ground yourself. Sebastian’s hands followed suit, traveling under your ass and lifting you back onto his desk. The scattered papers underneath shifting and bunching under you. Your body immediately submissive in his hands as you clawed over him; as you were about to lean in for another kiss there was a knock at the door. Ruining your mood but reminding the two of you of your location. Quickly separating from each other… but not for long.

Before you could realize, you’d blown through the paperwork under heated glances and now Sebastian was pushing you into his front door. The sexual tension only growing between you and blurring the world around you; no idea how you’d gotten here. Sebastian fumbling with his keys to open the door, his attention occupied by your mouth making it rather difficult. As the door opened he walked you through, scooping you up against him and kicking his door shut; grasping desperately at you as he walked you through his small home. Setting you down gently on his bed, the sun beginning to crest over the horizon, casting beautiful golden beams over everything. The light just kissing Sebastian’s most prominent features. He cupped your cheek, thumb rubbing gently over your skin.

“You’re so beautiful… You do so much for me, so much support and care…” You could see the emotion in his eyes as he spoke. Saying this was hard for him, being able to open up emotionally and lay his feelings bare was something he wanted to do for you but wasn’t sure how. “I – I’ve grown so attached to you… I want to be around you all the time… I want to make you happy like you make me happy.” Your heart jumping into your throat you felt like a deer in the headlights under him. “Please (y/n), I want to show you… let me make love to you…”

“Sebastian, please… I – I’ve wanted this for so long, I’ve wanted nothing more!”

Your hands coming up to grab his hair, your lips connecting once more; his hands traveling over your body tanking in your entire form. His cold fingers loosening your belt and pulling your shirt from your pants. Traveling up your stomach as he explored your flesh. His hands finally reaching your chest and pinched your nipples, the surprise forcing you to pull against his hair to which he moaned in response. He broke from your lips. “I’m sorry was that too hard?”  
You shook your head. “Yeah, a little. I don’t mind but not so hard at first please…” He nodded and kissed your cheek, his fingers rubbing apologetically over your nipples the sensation small but still nice regardless. Your eyes shut enjoying the sensation as you arched your back upwards towards Sebastian. He hummed and leaned down to lay kisses against your neck, his stubble tickling slightly as he lavished your skin. Wanting more contact your hands traveled to his vest, loosening the straps of his holster and the buttons on his vest; taking the hint his hands left your body to removes his layers until his chest was exposed, your hands scraping down over his chest hair.

He let out a heavy breath from this action as he then turned his attention into removing your clothing. Working each button open gently and pulling the fabric from your body. His lips exploring your form as his hands moved to rub over your covered ass and thighs. The dulled sensation covering more area as the fabric of your jeans tickled your skin. His mouth covering your right nipple and swiping against the texture of his tongue; his fingers digging into your ass and pulling it towards his pelvis. His erection pressing against your own genitalia. Keening into him your hands scratching at his skin trying to pull him closer till there was no room left between you. He left your nipples and moved back up to kiss you once more, thrusting against you, showering you with kisses all over your face and staring into your eyes. Relishing in your gaze as you stared up at him with your mouth agape hair framing your face as small strands curled and lay under you. Your own hands moving to removes your jeans, trying desperately to get them off your body. “Please, Sebastian… I need you I need you right now!”

Sebastian’s hands replacing yours and pulling both your jeans and underwear from your boiling flesh, kissing his way back up your body as he undid his own belt, pushing the fabrics down just enough let his penis spring free. It’s appearance, large and red with a small amount of pre-cum shining on its head. One hand talking himself and jerking gently while his free hand began to massage your opening; sending electricity through your body.

“Are you ready (y/n)?”

His thumb grazing over your nerves as you began to respond.   
“Sebas – ahn! Fuck… yes, yes I’m ready… Please…” Hands clawing at his shoulder blades, to which Sebastian took a second to revel in the sensation, before rubbing his erection against your entrance. Pushing in gently, your walls burnt as they stretched. Perhaps you weren’t as ready as your brain thinks you are but your need and impatience overriding any second thoughts; Sebastian slid in completely, remaining still over you. His own face scrunched up from the sensation. “(y/n)… fuck… You feel so good.” Your burning need only increasing, Sebastian sitting still couldn’t dull the fire inside you. “Sebastian please move, I need you to move.” Both your breathing heavy as he nodded in yes and began thrusting into you. You wailed in pleasure, gripping onto him so hard your knuckles white. His own rhythm increasing as he lost himself within you. Groaning into your ear about how amazing you were, looked and felt; how he had wanted you like this for so long, how he’d grown to love you so much. Your name was a mantra falling from his tongue. You rocked back into his mattress, the sensation sending you sky high as he filled you so perfectly.

“Faster – Sebastian please go faster! Please!”

Your tone going up as you spoke, nails dragging down his back. Wordlessly Sebastian picked up his pace until he was pounding into you, as you whined praises from under him. The bed frame squealing from the force of his thrusts. Your nails dragging down Sebastian’s shoulder blades, leaving red over his flesh. His pace started to stutter as you both raced towards your peak. His right hand slid down to play with your nerve, stroking it quickly.

“F – Fuck (y/n) I’m so close… Can I…”

He trailed off, his pleasure mounting as his jaw clenched. It was hard to tell if you had nodded in response as his thrusts moved your entire body. “Yes, Sebastian! Fill me up please! I – it’s okay! Please!” Your mouth still going through what came out was a garbled mess of praise and moans. Your body burning up as you reach your peak, Squeezing tightly around Sebastian, sending him into his own bliss as he emptied inside you. His thrusts coming to a halt over you’ both breathing heavy as he slid out of you, admiring the way his cum oozed out of you.

“I feel, like a Twinkie…”

You both roared with laughter.


	14. Joseph Oda X Biker Chick S/O

Anon asks: How would Joseph Oda reach if his crush/ / s/o was a bit of biker chick, with some tattoos on her arms wear a leather jacket, and was kinda a badass when riding her motorcycle?

Crush:· 

Knees sweaty, arms spaghetti· 

The poor boy is so flustered he doesn’t know really what to do· 

Really intimidated by how cool they are and it’s a turn on he didn’t think would get him so bad· 

Loves to see them just hanging out on their bike, leather jacket off and letting all their tattoos get some sun· 

Is really nervous at first but the more he gets to know them the more open he becomes and really enjoys when they drive over on his breaks just to chat outside the KPD· 

Really worried their getting into trouble or attracting it so he does his best to steer them in a better path if they truly are a trouble maker· 

Would totally joke about getting his own biker jacket to match

S/O:· 

GOD THEIR SO COOL PLEASE SEBASTIAN LET ME TELL YOU HOW COOL MY S/O IS AGAIN!· 

Loves to spend time with them, especially in the garage and helping them work on their bike· 

Gets into tattoos more and even plans to get one himself· 

Obviously, his s/o hooks him up with their guy and helps him plan his own tattoo· 

Does his best to learn how to ride a bike but the lack of shelter from the others on the road freaks him out too much· 

Loves to take his s/o to bike and car crawls/shows· 

Loves how they look so cool but are so soft with him· 

When they take off their helmet and look over at him – INSTANT BONER


	15. Road trip head canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a road trip I took during reading week.

Ruvik:  
\- the one who drives because he likes the control  
\- you’re in charge of snacks  
\- only classical music  
\- he will not tolerate anything else  
\- those weird philosophical 3am self-questioning conversations  
-will break for old book stores or museums  
-still rather serious but that’s just who he is but he loves when you get really excited by things on the side of the road  
\- always has to eat at a decent restaurant at least once per day  
\- considers a lot of fast food to be gross  
\- stops at deserted rest stops and will take a short walk with you through the woods if a trail is available

Sebastian:  
\- take turns driving but he ends up driving more  
\- playing the license plate game and trying to come up with the funniest or the most inappropriate word combos  
\- he brings so many snacks  
\- always gotta top up at lonely gas stations  
\- plenty stops on the side of the road for pictures and adventure breaks  
\- radio karaoke  
\- will feed you food as you drive as long as you do it for him  
\- in the quiet moments when only the headlights light the way he had his hand on your thigh  
\- windows rolled down

Joseph:

\- you both share the driving equally  
\- the one who loves stopping for Denny’s at like, midnight  
\- loves the sunset over the horizon and will stop driving just to get out and watch it for a little bit  
-when you stop for the sunrise, sunset, or even food the best place to sit is the hood of the car  
\- talk radio with some discussions you’d never see yourself having, like if you could encase the mood in silly putty and how it would be feasibly possible  
\- you both try and find animals on the side of the road, though whoever isn’t driving does the most of the finding  
\- always finds the strangest, most secluded rest stops  
\- if there is a stream or lake you can bet you’ll be skipping stones and dipping your toes if you can  
\- loves stopping is small towns and partaking in local business  
\- you go antique hunting or visit the small tourist attractions available  
\- he takes lots of pictures and most of them are you if you’re okay with it  
\- will 100% stop at small roadside attractions or even public parks to check them out  
\- loves to say you’ve been there


	16. Open (Ruvik x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains the opening of your abdomen, the description of organs and sexual undertones, please don’t read if it could make you squeamish

His face was intense as he worked over you. Marking over your skin care with blue lines. He kept getting after you as the excitement that ran through your body made it hard to be still. “Sunflower, if you keep moving my incisions won’t be straight. You need to stay still.” You could only giggle as he ran the pen down your sternum; Ruvik shook his head in response and capped the marker. He left your vision only to return with a syringe and a handful of vials. He began to draw from the first vial carefully, knocking the air bubbles to the top with his finger. Pushing on the syringe to expel the bubbles and a small amount of solution. Ruvik noted how you would rub your thighs together in anticipation, though the look you gave him from his table sent his stomach flipping. He stuck your right hip with the needle first, as the solution was injected he would withdraw only to inject another area close by. The fluid must have been an anesthetic as the sensation of your lower body faded away. He filled the syringe once more, setting it aside onto a tray full of instruments beside you. “You are to tell me if you experience any unbearable pain.”

His gaze intense as he readied the scalpel; setting it onto the knife handle and inspecting it under the hard overhead surgical lights. “Do you understand Sunflower?” “Yes, Ruvik.” He smiled down at you and rest the blade just above your diaphragm. Stopping once more to look at you. “What is the safe word?” “Peaches.” With that the blade entered your skin, sending a dulled flash of pain through your abdomen. Your hands gripping at the sides of the table. Trying to focus on keeping still when your body cried to recoil and twist around. You couldn’t quite describe just how the knife felt but as it slid through your epidermis revealing your fascia and dermis you couldn’t help the corners of your mouth from curling upwards. Giving your silent wail a more depraved appearance. As Ruvik returned to carefully cut away your remaining dermis to reveal your peritoneal cavity. The sterile tissue safe no longer. The pain, while dull never left and as Ruvik left your cavity with his knife your body began to twitch about. Undulating as little as you could, reveling in the sensation of your skin moving independently from your body. Smiling Ruvik ran his thumb over your cheek, leaving a blood smear across your flesh. Reaching behind himself’ the familiar click of his tape recorder revealing his action. “How do you feel sunflower?” “Good… It’s weird but good.” “Do you have any pain?” You nodded in response. Shifting more on the table before Ruvik stopped you with his hands.“You need to use your words Sunflower or we stop right now. Now answer my question.”His voice was stern and it rattled through you, a wiggle running through your spine with delight from his tone. He flicked on a cautery pencil, the tip held into the air while his gaze was held to your face. Expecting an answer. “It hurts but it’s not bad… I like it.” His crooked smile in response was all you were given before again diving back into your abdomen; pressing the cautery against your weeping blood vessels. Burning them shut as you were able to take in the scent of your own flesh as it burnt from the tool. It wasn’t the greatest but reminded you of a campfire with too much charcoal burning. Though it was better than bleeding out in front of your boyfriend. Ruvik returned the cautery pencil to the tray; his hands returning to your innards and stroking lightly along the walls. Winching away from the sensation. All it felt like was pressure but pressure your body had never experienced; an odd gross feeling of being full but at the same time it sent head all over your body. Skin flushing as a small moan slipped from your lips. “It’s okay darling… You don’t have to be quiet” He reached for your hands, pulling them from the table gently and into your own body. He smiled as he led you around your organs. Your liver and kidneys felt like really muscly meat. Almost as if you were instead holding a cut of beef instead of your body’s filtration systems. Your gaze drifted to Ruvik, your eyes full of wonder and amazement. His right hand left yours as he reached over you pulling an overhead mirror through the light and positioned it in just the right way that you would see your open body. Ruvik had to admit that his heart was beating faster when he saw your reaction to physically seeing the organs. Poking into your liver before recoiling. “Oh god, not (y/n) don’t do that! Fuck that hurts…” You hissed in pain from your dumb decision but Ruvik just chuckled as he circled around you, coming up to kiss your forehead. “You look so beautiful like this…” “My liver is so cool! I love it so much!” You were so enthralled playing with your organs; gently pushing them around and taking in the texture of each surface. Ruvik let you feel around, watching your hands become stained with blood. When you’d offered to help him test this new anesthetic this wasn’t exactly what he was expecting but your cute little moans and enthusiastic wonder hit him so nicely. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t excited. His erection straining against his trousers; for once he couldn’t wait to stitch you up so he could take you right on the dissection table. “Can I see my intestines?” “Do you want to hold them Sunflower?” “WOULD I?!” Though he would have to wait a while…


	17. They Met at the Bar (Joseph x singer S/O head canons)

Anon asks: How would Joseph react if he was meeting his crush, s/o, future wife at a local bar where it was open mic night and when he walks and them on stage singing for the first time and they have the most beautiful singing voice?

-The boy is blown away, who knew this person on stage could sing so well. It was a reprieve from some of the others in the crowd who while trying their best couldn’t quite compare

\- He is 100% transfixed on them, like no one else is there and their singing directly to him

\- He decides that soon as they leave the stage he was going to approach them and tell them how amazing their singing was

-Still really nervous to speak to them and ends up stuttering a lot

\- It’s honestly endearing with how he trips over himself trying to articulate how their singing made him feel

\- spends the night with them, just chatting and drinking the night away

\- He sends them home with a cab after exchanging numbers and promising to chat as often as possible

\- Really turns into a cliché romance since they met on the fly and slowly start spending as much time as possible together

\- lots of dates are back at the club where they met for open mic night

\- He’s the one to say “I love you” first

\- Every performance is followed by soft kisses and a flower

\- 1000000000% supportive of his s/os singing and comes to as many performances as he can; if he has to miss because of work he’ll ask for a private show later

\- He’s so proud of his s/o and so thankful for them

-He’s honestly just a big love and loves to shower his s/o in love and support


	18. Joseph Oda Aftercare Head Canons

Anon asks: Can I have some adorable sweet Joseph Oda aftercare headcannons???

-The boy is so soft. Soft touches, kisses, words

-Always asks if you need anything when he gets up to stretch

-Has a cloth prepped and by the bed for quick clean up or just a wipe down

-Will 100% run you a bath or whatever you like and even join you if you want him too

-If you suffer from pelvic pain issues he will help massage your muscles after everything is done

-Takes critique, this boy wants to know what you liked the best or at least what you don’t want for next time

-If he can he just wants to hold you even if it’s just your hand or pinky finger he wants to still be close to you

-If you guys get kinky he is there with the aloe and lotion for soothing rubs

Insists you drink some water and will even help you if your body is too worn out to properly hold a glass (he would even give you a drink during sexy times if you couldn’t use your arms)

-Such a sweet talker and will tell you the favorite part of his day or even just how happy he is in that moment

-Will only sleep after everything is cleaned and you have fallen asleep

-The kinkier the sex the more innocent the aftercare is

-10/10 A good time all around


	19. Morning Romp (Sebastian x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally doubled @nikooruchan21's ask

@nikooruchan21 asks: Can I request a Sebastian Castellanos one shot? Fluffy but also nsfw if that’s ok?

The bed shifted the warmth of the blanket lifting from your form. Rousing you lightly from the comforting wrap of sleep as someone slid into bed next to you. Rolling over slightly, mumbling with a sleep laden voice “Sebastian…” Familiar lips pressed against yours, accompanied by ticklish facial hair that made you smile, eyes still closed. “Go back to sleep (y/n), I’m home…”

Snuggling in next to you, his cold body contrasting against the warmth of the sheets. Squirming lightly at his cold fingers tracing over your stomach. Feeling his smile pressed against your neck, eyes cracking open to peek at the clock. 04:30 A. M. Boy, Seb got home late again. The poor thing; you rolled over, coming face to face with your partner. Laying a sleepy kiss on his nose.   
“Long day?” Your voice cracking as you slowly rise from your deep sleep. “You have no idea princess… No idea…”

“I’m glad your home…” Letting out a large yawn. “Sebastian.”

“Me too…”

“I love you, Sebastian.”

He smiled at you though in the dim light of the clock you could barely see it. He pressed a kiss against your lips once more though he didn’t pull away. His hand cupping your cheek softly as it drew you closer to him. Close enough that you partially lay on top of him, his breathing sifting you up and down slightly. Having to part you wiped the sleep from your eyes before resting your forehead against his. Sebastian’s hands rubbing slow circles into your back as they traveled lower down your frame. You lay like that for what felt like forever, content in each other’s touch and the warmth of your skin. Sebastian’s hands moved to grip your legs, pulling you over him completely and into his blooming erection. The blush which exploded across your cheeks unnoticed in the darkness, unlike the small squeak which left your parted lips.

“Is this okay?” Sebastian asked, always diligent in your comfort.

“Y – Yeah… please keep going Seb.”

He ground up into you. His hands keeping you firm against him; fingertips digging into the flesh of your ass as he repeats his motions. Your hands combing down his chest, wanting to feel all of him, to travel his flesh which you could never tire of. Pushing his nightshirt out of the way, exposing his coarse hairy chest. Threading your fingers into this hair and dragging your nails over his skin, watching as he set his head back at the sensation. His hands moving to dip his thumbs into your genitalia. Dancing carefully over your nerves; heightening as you took over the grinding motion Sebastian had previously been so occupied with. Staring into each other as the heat in the air rose. Air becoming stuffy and forcing the two of you to shed your clothes though once your skin was unrestricted it seemed as if nothing had changed but the sight of each other was too enticing. Attacking each other once more; Sebastian, upright and glued to your naked torso. His hands moving over your back faster, want and need becoming evident in both of you. Lips locking together as if to prove a point to who loved more but equally matched in drive and intensity. There would be no winner in this battle.

Impatience mounting your hands scraped down your lover’s chest into the band of his pajama pants and teasing his swollen flesh. The sensation resulting in Sebastian pulling you tightly against him, breathing becoming slightly difficult from the force of his arms. His hands ripping your underwear to the side, thick fingers prodding your entrance quizzically. You lift yourself upwards as best you can in order to direct the head of his penis into you. Sinking down a little faster than you’d have liked to as your knees slipped on the soft linens below you; ripping guttural noises from the two of you. Your head burying into Sebastian’s shoulder as he held you close, rubbing your back once more. “Take a breath sweet pea… it’s okay we won’t move till you’re ready.” Your lungs releasing, unaware of the breath you’d been holding tight from the sudden twinge in your groin. The relaxing of your lungs transferring to your loins as you released your grip, Sebastian. Trying your hips against him, the twinge giving way to the familiar odd fullness which Sebastian provided. He lay kisses against your shoulder as his hands moved to grip the bottom of your thighs; listening patiently for your approval.

“I’m ready Sebastian. The pain is gone now.”

“I love you (y/n).”

“I love you too.”

You began, Sebastian helping your motion as your hips began undulating against him. Sliding together so perfectly as if it was always meant to be and no one else could ever feel the same. Hands griping wilding into Sebastian’s flesh, desperately trying to pull him closer to you. Whispering sweet nothings into your ear as his name fell from your lips like a mantra. At this moment, your mind hazy with pleasure, the world seemed to slow. Nothing else existed aside from the two of you together. Sebastian, still in your ear and moaning on about his love for you, drove you onto him as your body grew tired. Bouncing you along his girth quickly, his whispers becoming heavy panting. “Sebastian please…” Your nails dragging along his back, leaving sore thin lined welts which would sting in the morning.   
“It’s okay sweet pea I know you’re close… it’s okay to let go.”

“I – I’m so close…”

His right hand drifting back to your most sensitive area and dancing upon its nerves.   
“I want you to cum for me, sweet pea.” Your body beginning to contract and tense against him through his hand did not let up. Your mouth opened but any sounds were silenced as you reached orgasm. Your body tight as a board in his arms before your body screamed for more and undulated stiffly against Sebastian as he cradled you through your high. Your walls squeezing against him in pulsing waves as if milking him. Pulling his own release to the surface though he held as long as he could before his peak couldn’t be spared as his ejaculate filled you.

Coming down from your high in silence; chests heaving against one another as the sweat upon your skin began to chill. Leaning back from Sebastian to look him in the eyes, placing a kiss against his lips. “Can we take a bath together? We haven’t done that in a long time.”

“Of course sweet pea. Just give me a second, I’m still… still a little out of breath.”

He smiled up at you, lifting you off him and bringing you to lay with him back on the bed. Your eyes fluttering back shut, enjoying his company.


	20. Star (Joseph Oda x walking dead actor S/O head canons)

anonymous asked:  
How would Joseph Oda react of s/o stared in the Walking Dead TV show and she played one most badass characters in the show? Sorry be getting back into the Evil Within XD

-He thinks you’re so cool!  
-Even if you weren’t one of the BEST characters on the show, he still thinks you are badass awesome!  
-If the show wasn’t one of his favorites before it is now and he sinks so much time into watching so he can catch up  
-Doesn’t brag about it; it’s your achievement and not his so he has no place bragging to people that he’s your partner  
-Loves coming to pick you up from filming if the shoot is close  
-He always brings lots of kisses with him  
-Has accidentally ruined his clothes with your SFX makeup from his generous love  
-Your cast mates love him and think he’s just the sweetest  
-He does his best not to get super star-struck TBH  
-Loves going with you to conventions  
-He thinks you’re so cute, the way you light up when people talk to you about your job  
-Does get a little jealous when people try and flirt with you or talk about how you should be dating a cast member  
-He even gets a little territorial when people ship your character with others  
-He tries to not let it get to him but he just loves you so much  
-Will be your workout buddy and help motivate you to get up and at it  
-If you have to go out of town for filming he sends you lots of care packages  
-So many care packages with snacks and even little things that remind him of you; he even sent you his nightshirt, on one really long excursion  
-Always there to pick you up at the airport (even during his shift; Sebastian got mad)


	21. Now With More Dog! (Joseph / Sebastian x S/O with dog head canons)

anonymous asked:  
How would Joseph and Sebastian react of their crush had a sweet, goofy and chilled Golden retriever who loves to cuddle with them and what following them around randomly.

Joseph:

-At first, he’s a bit taken back by your big love but a  
lot of people are for such a big boofer  
-Eventually becomes the big babies daddy and loves him with all his heart  
-Loves going to the dog park with the two of you  
-Or when big boofer blankie lays across you two while snuggling  
-His favorite thing to do is snuggle with your dog or just sit and brush the  
big boy out so his coat is nice and soft  
-During the holidays and doggos welcome home day Joseph makes sure to buy him a  
present  
-You start calling joseph daddy because of how close he’s gotten to your fur  
baby  
-“Go get Daddy! Go get him!”  
-Josephs relationship with your dog brings you closer together as a couple  
-Always on the lookout for things doggo might like  
-Somehow manages to be completely free of dog hair???  
-Puts a special seatbelt in his car so he can take doggo places if need be  
-The three of you become quite the happy little family  
-Thinks about adopting a dog of his own so big doggo can have a sibling  
-Family snuggles are his favorite

Sebastian:

-He’s a little apprehensive at first  
-Never really had a dog so he’s unsure of how to really care for one  
-When he meets your dog he’s instantly in love  
-Clumsy with care but does his best to learn  
-Loves taking the boofer on walks  
-Loves to dance with your dog and play with them  
-Learns how to care for your boofer really fast  
-Loves to lay on the floor with your dog and have a nap  
-Of course, doggo can get on the bed with him  
-Doesn’t really want one of his own since your dog is such a handful to him but loves your dog with all his heart  
-Would make so many bad and dirty jokes if you started referring to him as daddy when talking to and about your dog


	22. Joseph With Wife Head Canons

anonymous asked:  
How would Joseph react in the main storyline with his wife/SO in mind the whole time?? ((and/or how does his SO react after the game’s events))

Inside S.T.E.M.  
-Incredibly distraught, how did you get here? How can Joseph get you out of danger??  
-Has an iron grip on your hand the whole time, he’s not letting you get separated like he and Sebastian did  
-Hold you super close  
-Things get worse when he starts changing  
-The violence he displays towards you destroys him, but you give him a reason to keep fighting S.T.E.Ms call  
-Once the turning becomes really bad he hands you over to Sebastian, not trusting himself  
-making Sebastian swear to keep you safe before actively staying away when he feels the rage within him bubbling up to the surface  
-Cries over your injuries and sacrifices his own medical supplies to heal you, sometimes to his own detriment  
-Everything else can deal with its own problems, you are his only priority

After the escape from S.T.E.M.  
-Wakes from the system to see you worried over him  
-The biggest hug he’s ever given squishes you to his soggy chest  
-You both cry in the immediate aftermath worried you’d lost each other  
-As time moves on and the nightmares linger in the corners of your mind, he holds you through the night  
-His own nightmares plague his mind though he is less inclined to share them with you  
-They break his heart every time as every nightmare seems to be him hurting you in some horrendous fashion  
-You both seek your own therapy but eventually, both of you also begin attending couples therapy  
-The event strains your marriage but neither of you are willing to let the love of your life go  
-Your willingness to work together and support each other eventually brings you back together  
-It’s not the same as it once was but it’s still amazing; it seems almost better even  
-Both of you show your expressions of love louder and more frequently  
-Date night becomes more frequent, even if it’s just staying in and reading together  
-You both make more time for each other and it’s like your newlyweds all over again  
-While the past isn’t an event you are grateful for, the way you came out of it with Joseph and the way you are now are special in their own right


	23. Joseph Oda x Bad Ass Biker Wife Head Canons

anonymous asked:  
Who Joseph Oda reach if badass tattoo biker wife/s/o But is such a big sweetheart and loving person??

-He is on love, like extra hard-She looks so cool and tough, it speaks out to a part of him that he feels he doesn’t have but finds immense interest in

-He just doesn’t feel like he could be her kind of cool, so getting to be with someone he finds so amazing does add to his love

-His favorite part is how soft and sweet she can be; letting interested kids see her skin, and helping anyone she comes across

-Seeing how she treats the world makes his heart swell

-He barely worries about her as she has proven many times she will not take any shit and will sort out any given to her

-It does always surprise him how cute and snuggly they can be with him

-It’s a special kind of thing when she is all snuggled up with him at night

-He can’t believe someone like her could love someone as boring as he feels he is

-Does feel sometimes like he could lose her but the ring on his and her fingers show she picked him

-The way she reminds him of her love makes him feel like he’s walking on air

-Always tells her how lucky he is to have her in his life

-Just a big goober with a really cool wife


	24. TEWCanon Joseph and Wife Head Canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no hot clue Joseph had a canon wife lol.

anonymous asked:  
According to game lore(?)/trivia, Joseph is married and has one daughter and that his wife “wears the pants in the family”. Can I get headcanons for their interactions pre-game and in-game events?

BEFORE:

-He loves his family so much-JUST SO MUCH

-Loves his strong wife, hopes his daughter will be like her when she is older

-Does his best to be involved with his daughter but it’s much easier when he has days off

-Would never miss an important event-Some people at KPD make comments about how “like that” his wife is but honestly it’s one of the reasons he’s so drawn to her

-she’s in no way the stereotypical “pants of the house wife” she understands joseph’s needs and does her best to fill them as he does for her

-Joseph often doesn’t have the energy after work to be one who wears the pants in the house; the fact she takes over is such a relief

-He takes care of the world and she takes care of him

-She’s a planner though she’s not as rigid as joseph is. Her want to care for her family push her to be so “take charge”

-The marriage is a partnership, both are equal, there’s just understanding that Joseph is tired and would rather things just be decided

-He makes it up to her on the days he has off, as he does step up and participates more

-She’s only a stickler with the grocery list, as their little girl only likes certain brands; so when they go together she’s the one in charge

-Their communication is key, sometimes his wife is sick of making all the decisions and while he may not be equipped to take over, he does talk about it. Sharing the decision is easier than doing it by yourself

-She in no way excludes him from decisions either, choosing to share her conclusions and explain her process and seeking his agreement before acting

-She always makes him cute lunches

AFTER:

-nothing much changes

-Joseph is scarred from the experience and he does communicate with his wife if he can’t step up at the time

-She doesn’t really know what he went through but she understands and is supportive

-Communication is more important than ever

-She would never be cross at her husband for needing to do things for mental health, ever

-Sometimes Joseph Joseph can’t step up as much as he wants and feels bad that his wife has now even more responsibility but she does take the time to assure him of her love and support

-She now slides in small messages of love and support with his lunches

-While his daughter may have time understanding that daddy isn’t the same, it’s never something she’s in trouble for instead it’s an open conversation


	25. Joseph Oda NSFW Head Canons

anonymous asked:  
Can we get some nsfw headcannon of Jojo Oda?

Joseph Oda (Caught in the Middle) NFSW head canons:

-Just the most romantic boy

-More of a giver; your experience is what gets him off

-The boy is a switch, he will mold to your needs but secretly playing Dom is his favorite

-Is willing to try most things once, it’s best to sit down with him and talk about what you’re both comfortable with

-Is always asking if you’re okay and if he can continue; consent is so important to him

-Not really one to get busy outside of his own lockable space, he’s too paranoid about getting caught

-He is a weird mixture of vanilla with a dark safe full of kinks he feels like he should keep to himself

-He does feel like the kinks he keeps hidden are not to be enacted on and should remain a fantasy (Years of working police cases may turn your thing for non-con pretty sour)

-Would have to be under extreme circumstance *COUGH* S.T.E.M. + Ruvik = Illuminati confirmed *COUGH* to ever even have the thought to ask his partner about them

-The god of aftercare

-Whatever you need he’s got it for you, even if by some chance it wasn’t in the house this man would go out and get it for you

\- Loves to snuggle or take a bath together after having sex

-The kind of guy to thank his partner after sex and tell them how much they mean to him

-Just an all-around good guy who loves his partner a lot and would give the world for them uwu

-Totally doesn’t have any moral struggle with his darker kinks


	26. Ruvik X Reader Hate (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asks: Can I request a Ruben/SO(reader) “hate-fuck” with light aftercare? >3< aaaa I’m so sorry if this is evil!!

He hated the sound his fist made as he knocked on your office door. He hated having to ask for help. There was no way you could understand the scope of his intellect, however, you were a leading neurosurgeon. Pioneering microsurgery with countless papers under your own name; they garnered you immense respect internationally. He could never pinpoint why he hated you. Maybe it was because you held a formal doctorate, maybe it was because your work was always your own to publish? Maybe it was the way you smiled at him when he stepped in, your sweet voice welcoming him into your warm but cluttered room.

“Good morning Dr. Ruvik! Can I help you with something?”

He sneered at you but it didn’t seem to faze you. Expression unwavering as you went back to organizing your papers, thumbing through the wad of pages in your hand. Your next cases needing to be sorted but not wanting to take attention away from your colleague. To you, Dr. Ruvik had always been your equal, a tad eccentric and secluded, but it did sometimes come with the trade. You never really knew what he did at Beacon but it was never really anything that concerned you. Working closely with the hospital, you had somewhat of your own clinic within the building. You worked with people who required any of the complex surgeries you’d performed a thousand times. It wasn’t an ideal location but the hospital had a wealthy supply of patients who required your services; and truthfully you were happy to assist.

“Unfortunately.” He took a seat in one of the plush chairs which faced you. “My research has lead me to an unfortunate roadblock and I require your assistance.”

He crossed his legs, resting his arms on the fabric. Glaring at you from his bandages. You set your papers aside, placing your hands in front of you. “Of course Dr. Ruvik, what sort of research can I help you with?” He huffed, were you patronizing him? Of course, you were, you always were with that unshakable smile and being all too willing to lend a hand. Surely you thought less of him. “Well.” He started with a bitter tone. “My subjects have not been responding the way I want them too. They behave much too individually then I would like and regardless which part of their brain I probe, they are left like that.”

“Well, Dr. Ruvik I can’t quite say there is an area of an animal’s brain where you could force such a reaction. Are you working with mice? Surely they react to psychological studies but I can’t imagine there’s a part of the brain physically that could aid you.”

What exactly was he doing in that lab anyway? You stood and walked around to sit in the front of your desk, your heels clicking against the floor as you went. Hands folded together as you milled about in your mind searching for an answer. Meanwhile giving the good Doctor a look at you, your lab coat open to reveal a ruffled blouse and your favorite pencil skirt. Were you trying to distract him? Tapping his foot impatiently as he tried in vain to remove his gaze from the hem of your skirt. It had ridden up when you sat on the heavy wood. You had the audacity to present yourself in such a manner in an effort to sabotage his work. How was he expected to focus when you could distract him like this?

“Perhaps you’d be better speaking with one of the Psychologists upstairs? I don’t think I can help. I’m sorry.”

Your shrug was perfectly timed with his breaking point. Standing quickly and moving directly in front of you. His eyes dark with something you’d never seen him look at you with before.  
Stepping forwards he grabbed your jaw, pulling you forward to meet his lips. It was sudden but you couldn’t say you were opposed, he was a very attractive man. When he separated you could feel his breath coast over your skin and he whispered darkly. “Do not distract me.”  
His free hand coming to settle on your thighs; the digits gripping into your flesh. His lips connecting again with yours; it was angry and rough but you couldn’t bring yourself to pull away. His hand parted your legs as he forced himself between them. Your hands gripping onto his button-up and pulling him closer to your chest.

“Why you are so intent on filling my mind; distracting me at every opportunity and preventing my work is a mystery to me but I must put an end to this game of yours.”

You really didn’t know what the hell he was walking about, this wasn’t a game you were purposely playing. But the way he held you with such anger was like he had never experienced infatuation before. His hand left your chin only to pull your skirt up to your hips; fingers gripping into the junction between your ass and thighs roughly. Pulling him in for another angry kiss put him off guard, stopping his assault on your flesh for only briefly. Pulling your hips forwards into his, grinding you against him. Your hands latching onto his back to pull him flush against your chest, and in turn, pull him onto the desk somewhat.

“I don’t know what game you think I’m playing Doctor, but I assume I’ve won?”

Your snide comment pushing his head away but your body keeping him trapped against you. Staring at you darkly before attacking your neck, biting and sucking at your soft flesh; a hand coming to pull your hair back and expose more of you to him. He kept mumbling into your skin about how much he despised you, how you thought you were better than him. The dark and heavy tone which he spoke with sent shivers down your spine and into your pelvis. Your clothing becoming more of a hindrance you moved to unbutton your blouse. Exposing your upper chest and simple bra. “Look at you; all this for my attention? Such a pathetic woman you are. How anyone could see you as superior is beyond me.” You whined at his comments, no idea where this was coming from, especially as Ruvik had never made such a pass before but you wouldn’t lie that it was really turning you on. He bit onto your earlobe only to drag his teeth over it. “How am I supposed to focus on my work when you insist on disrespecting and distracting me?” He slapped your thigh suddenly, pulling a squeal from your lips. “I will indulge you if only to satiate myself.” His hands traveling to your chest and grip into your flesh extremely hard. As fast at the pain came, it was gone as his hands traveled once more to your hip bones. Holding you still as he ground into you; the cloth between you creating a wonderful friction. Never mind the potential fabric burns your poor thighs could receive from such an act.  
You wanted more; you needed this Doctor inside you STAT. Reaching for his belt and fumbling with each thrust to loosen the confounded contraption.

Ruvik was elated, he was getting what he wanted. To him, it was proving he was ultimately superior. The way you all but tore his pants open inflated his ego; he would make you feel everything you had done to him. It was his turn to distract you and he wanted to ruin you, so nothing could be on your mind but him. The moment your soft hands came into contact with his penis, it took all his willpower to keep himself together. It had been so sudden but had felt so good, his lips parting for a long, gravely moan. He had to maintain composure, he didn’t want to let you have control. He leaned into you, his head resting in the crook of your neck as he gave in to your touch.

Your hand seemed to dance over his skin, sending sparks over his damaged nerves which for once was pleasure. His will seemed to crumble as he leaned into you, a smirk finding its way onto your lips. His hands weakly separated you and pushed you back until you were lying upon the solid wood of your desk. His breathing was heavy as he eyed you like a predator. Lurking above you; his gaze made you feel incredibly hot, despite your state of dress.

“I am in control now.”

His voice thick with lust as his hands moved to your thighs and pulling them further up causing your skirt to bunch at your hips. The gauze coating his hands was rough on your skin.

“You will submit to me.”

You nodded as much as you could in such a position. Watching him as he pulled aside your underwear, pulling your skin wide so he could see each delicate fold of your vulva and study the hot flesh. Whining underneath him, your legs wiggling in an effort to pull his pelvis closer. The hand exploring your labia left, drawing away from where you wanted him most only to deliver a hard smack the crux between your thigh and ass cheek. “Ah!” your voice high. “Don’t do that!”  
He scowled at you, his hand rearing to deliver another smack to the same spot.   
“You are to submit to me.”

“No, don’t stop, just not there. Either go higher on my leg or smack my ass…”

He nearly keeled over from your words. You could see him bite his lower lip rather hard. He rubbed gently over his previous target, the gauge dragging over the inflamed flesh. Laying a delicious succession of smacks against your ass; with each smack you gripped the edge of your desk tighter and tighter. Straining from the sting of your flesh, you took in air through your teeth. It made a hissing noise with every exhale. “Thank you, Doctor…” Your strained moan was music to his ears. Nothing he could ever imagine would compare to that sound.

Taking his phallic appendage within his own hand, he tentatively tapped the head against your vulva. Both of you relishing in the contact. The skin scorching from the heat of each other. “Beg for me. Want for me as I have wanted for you; I need to hear you cry for me.” Your hands gripping into his shirt to pull him closer, wailing in impatience and desire. Your words forming sentences you prayed were acceptable. Tears welling in your eyes as he slid inside you slowly. Having a hard time supporting his own weight, Ruvik leaned down over you; his arms the only thing keeping him up as his spine contorted painfully. Your hands moved to cup his gauzy cheeks and cooing blindly into his skin. The soft words scattered as you coaxed him to get comfortable by propping one of his knees on the desk. The extra support of an unbendable bone seemed to help as he was able to return upright and oh boy, he looked like a damn snack like that. His tattered skin blushed read under the stark white medical bandage made his eyes look even darker than before. You felt like an animal under his gaze; hot and needy.

He grunted as he pulled himself from you, it burnt slightly as it felt as if your organs were being pulled out. However, it disappeared as he pushed back into you. When he continues each pull was less and less pain as your vaginal canal relaxed even more and pleasure kissed your nerves. Straining your ears, you could just hear the tiny, sweet mewls Ruvik was trying to hide. When he drew out, you took it upon yourself to lift on of your legs up to his shoulder; the surprise pulling the cutest, strained and high pitched “Fuck.” from your partner and it really took everything in your being to keep your laughter inside. As a result, your face was red, and scrunched up, trying to hold the air in your cheeks.

“D- Don’t laugh at me!”

Doing your best to sit up you pulled him against you with your arms around his neck.

“Oh, but that was just so cuuuute!” You couldn’t contain your giggles as your leg slipped back to the floor. Laying kisses over his cheeks and nose and cooing over the sweet noises he made. You’d been such an emotional wild card Ruvik felt as if he’d break his neck from whiplash but the way you smiled and laughed was oddly endearing. His fingers digging into your ass, diving back into your vagina and reaching that spongey spot you called heaven and just kissing it ever so roughly. Thank god you were holding onto him as the sudden jolt almost sent you to the floor. Unrelenting was a word you couldn’t think of to describe the pace; you curled against him uncomfortably in an effort to keep your pelvis angled and open while your face buried into his heaving chest. It was your turn to mewl and moan into his chest. Your hands grasping blindly at his shirt in an effort to find anything that could ground you.

Ruvik lay a kiss atop your forehead while he continued to plow into you. His head drooping to be as close to your ear as he could. His panting seeping deep into your core.

“I want to consume you…” Ruviks voice heavily strained. You could tell he was getting close as you tiled your head the best you could against his chest to see him; mouth agape.

“I want to be everything you think about. I – I want to be the only one you crave…”

You could only answer with a broken moan of his name.

“You invade me. Night and – day all I want is you!”

With his statement, he burst with one final strong push he came within you; it sent you over the edge in turn as you felt the hot liquid fill your core. The two of you clinging to each other as you came down. He slid out of you, reaching for a tissue to catch what seeped out from his absence. Stretching your back out after such an uncomfortable position, it popped loudly. Ruvik looks up at you quickly. “A-Are you okay?” You reached to pull your underwear back into position. “Oh yeah. I’m fine; is your back okay? I can rub it if it’s bad.” He stood from you, the standoffish behavior back as if he’s come out of a trace.

“I – it's fine. I don’t need your help.”

You stood from the desk and pulled your skirt back down, approaching him with the same smug demeanor from earlier. “Ruvik, you’re not better than me.” The shocked and angry look on his face was adorable with his still flushed cheeks. “I’m not better than you.” Planting your fingertips upon his chest. “We’re equals, colleagues but… it’s okay to say you love me.”

He jumped visibly at that. You moved closer, standing with your chest just grazing the buttons of his shirt. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You laughed and pulled him into a gentle kiss. It was soft, he didn’t pull away from you. “Next time you want to ‘consume’ me Ruvik, have it not be in my office… Now come here, I’ll rub your back.”


	27. Joseph's wife kidnapped py Stefano headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks: Hey how Joseph Oda reach if Stefano was hold Joseph’s wife captive was using her from his art???

-Big angry

-You never seen this boy so fuckin mad before

-Kinda like, hulks out and is just too full of adrenaline to stop until their safe in his arms

-Stefano is dead. Like, there is no escape from Angie Boy tm

-Joseph will hunt this man down and tear this trachea from his throat

-You wouldn’t think he’d be like an angry bear but he is big mad and looking to murder

-Too angry for tears. Instead it’s loud angry screams and yells with heavy breathing

-When he finally get to them (because let’s face it, this man would rip a semi in half for his wife; there’s no bad end) it takes like almost a full day before he really calms down

-While calming down his wife is just swaddled against his panting chest

-10/10 real angry Joseph is kinda fucking hot


End file.
